Resident Evil 0RIGINS
by l3ullet
Summary: The prequel to the original events of that fateful night, with a deliciously alternative plot, this is not zero this is origin
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL Ø

PROLOGUE:

In July of 1998 a bizarre incident occurred in Arclay forest, on the outskirts of Raccoon City, involving a mansion and a secret laboratory.

The cities police department dispatched their special S.T.A.R.S team, who soon discovered every horror conceivable! With only three survivors narrowly escaping, and having no preliminary evidence the case was eventually closed. The three survivors, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton headed to Europe to gather enough sufficient evidence and expose Umbrella's secret once and for all. Then another incident occurred in the less resolute mid-western town known as Raccoon City, involving an unsuspecting rookie police officer and a civilian Claire Redfield. They to soon discover the horror, as the city transformed had become a land for the dead to feast in. After stumbling upon Umbrella's secret the two heroes' had fled the city and went searching for answers themselves to expose the faceless corporation. The nightmare continued not after, but in between with a bizarre set of events that lead up to the climax of Raccoon City's demise. Caught up in this fight for survival were Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers, facing the possibility that they were the last survivors of Raccoon City. Hunted by Umbrella's merciless debt collector 'NEMESIS', who came to collect a debt well overdue. Raccoon City was soon destroyed!

Alas, let us delve further into this so-called residence of evil and the secrets of Umbrella, Long before the nightmare truly begun, but more so the events that transpired in the beginning. When was Umbrella created? Whom? These are just a few of many unanswered questions…

A double Decker train hummed across the track quietly, despite the great speed that it was travelling at. It said Raccoon City Cove Travelon the side of the front carriage, passing between the thick woodland of Arclay Forest. The rain came down hard and heavy through the night as the train rumbled onward! The passengers sat around in the luxury buffet cabin, chattering and making odd banter. Some couples, others merely associates in expensive business suits as waiters and waitresses hovered around like bumblebees. In the other first carriage, various execs sat around a man in a suit, punched keys frantically into his laptop filing a memo; a business card lay on the table at the side of the laptop, a very posh print it had the Umbrella signified in the top right hand corner! The ticket collector passed through the middle isle slowly checking each passenger's tickets.

The businessman continued on his laptop oblivious to the fact that torrential rain beat down on his window, and the silent flashes of lightning that lit up the night sky momentarily. The ticket master finally came over to check his ticket; the businessman took it out of his right breast pocket. Suddenly there was a loud splattering sound as something smacked off the window aside him' they looked to see what appeared to be some kind of slug, another one appeared, then another. Weird mucus dribbled over the glass as the things slithered all over the windowpane. They both looked on in astonishment; the ticket master looked up as more mucus dribbled from the ceiling onto his face. Soon the creatures began to appear from all crevices, all over people's dinner plates, the walls, the kitchen soon became infested. Suddenly they travelled onto unsuspecting passengers attaching themselves like parasites, followed by screams as people stumbled about the train with leeches all over the place. The conductors stood inside the control room piloting the train **"What's that? What the hells going on back there?"** they asked puzzled, suddenly the leeches slithered beneath the door and dropped from the ceiling soon infesting the control room taking over the conductors.

The lifeless high-speed shuttle roared onwards down the track, a sound equalled by the dying screams of helpless passengers gradually muted out by the flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder.

52 hours later somewhere else in Arclay Forest:

A police chopper rumbled overhead, hovering across the tree lines; the tail had S.T.A.R.S embedded down right side in bold white print... S.T.A.R.S the Raccoon City police departments' special operations team, Bravo the name of their particular division. The chopper was on its way to the location of an Umbrella funded mansion, just hours before that fateful night. The anxious team sat aboard the chopper, waiting calmly; while the pilots voices nattered through their radio earpieces and the occasional glint from their police shades. Equipment lay in the overhead compartments, rope buckles and support straps rattled and jingled while padlocks clacked on the compartment doors from the choppers shaky approach.

**Bravo** team shared alliance with **Alpha** team; the **S.T.A.R.S** Alpha team was the main arms division, while Bravo team consisted vaied experts each of different proffession. Rebecca Chambers although only eighteen years old, just surpassed the level of rookie. She was the medic, obtaining almost all knowledge in the field of medicine. Richard Aiken another vital member of the team serving as Bravo teams communications expert. The only link back to headquarters for teams out in the field; having to pull double duty as radioman for both units since Alpha team has no trained operator. Enrico Marini. Bravo teams leader and second in command of S.T.A.R.S task force itself, a dedicated operative and is always proud to serve and lead his unit. Forest Speyer another role in Bravo team as sniper, in addition to his duties as vehicle specialist. A consummate professional and his work earn' him great respect from the rest of his teammates. Next

Kenneth Sullivan the quieter one of the team a talented scouting officer. He's also an expert in the field chemistry. Edwards though to his fellow officers he was known only as Edwards a particular key role as the ballistics expert, a very thorough evidence collector! Photography was also required, as it was on this particular mission. Lastly there's Gene Hunt, or better known as Genie to her fellow teammates, her innocent looks and although female anyway her girlish looks can be deceptive, but make no mistake Gene is a strong willed soldier, graduated at the top of her class in both combat and weapons training, with an excellent sense of judgement and self initiative she makes an all round useful member to S.T.A.R.S.

Almost losing concentration as she stared into the nighttime woodland, Rebecca was woken up by the sound of the pilots shouting back at her and pointing to the mansion. It was only a couple of thousand yards ahead! "Two minutes until drop time." Enrico nodded to the pilots "Alright suit up people, asshole's and elbows right now c'mon." Belts buckled and suits chaffed as they got ready unbuckling themselves from their seats. Kenneth glanced at Richard as they brushed past each other; Kenneth went to unlock the weapons overhead cabinet, suddenly the tail rotors suspension exploded! Causing the chopper to jerk about and take a nosedive for a split second, the pilots tried to control it again "I can't hold her." "Hold on I'm gonna ground this puppy."

The tail dragged the whole chopper around like a spin top. Eventually the thing hit the ground with a thud! The tail was left smoking, surrounded by woodland and a circle of leaves and branches which the rotor had sliced through. Light coughs broke the silence; Richard brushed himself off as Forest helped him up. **"Is everyone okay? We alright back there?" "Kenneth?" - "Here!" "Richard?" - "Here!"** Rebecca came over to the main pilot with her hand resting against the seat **"We're alright!" **She said to the other pilot! The side door slid open as numerous pairs of feet jumped out into the woodland, crunching through twigs and dead leaves; Rebecca looked back at _Tanner_ the other pilot for a moment and gave him thumbs up, and nodding through his sun glasses he returned the gesture before she exited the downed aircraft **"Spread out. Check the surrounding area!"** Enrico ordered, everyone switched their gun lights on to break through the darkness, Richard waved his gun around as his feet crunched over piles of dead leaves, Edwards tucked his camera away in it's side bag. Kenneth and Forest covered each other wandering past tree's **"Check over there." **

Rebecca heard them say in the faint distance as she crunched through leaves. The gun lights spread out into the vast woods, Forest backed up slowly taking re-steps of the same area, and suddenly he jumped as Richard bumped into him "**Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" "No. Are you trying to give me one?" "Knock it off!" **Enrico snapped, Kenneth marched back to him **"Sir, checked the perimeter. I don't think there's anything here; I suggest we just head straight for the mansion." "Noted. Alright people saddle up we're heading straight forthe mansion; let's move it!" **They paused, distracted as a flock of crows burst from out of the trees and fluttered away squawking, there was sudden gunfire followed by a scream **"Tanner!" **Enrico and Kenneth ran in the direction of his gunfire, which slowly died out, they came only to find his freshly mutilated remains beneath a tree, slumped in a lifeless heap as if he had been dragged out of the chopper.

Rebecca swung around as she felt something brush past her, suddenly accompanied by Edwards **"Stick close. The way this place looks I doubt anything's safe out here." **he said touching her shoulder; she saw something in the bushes, going closer they saw a turned up MP van, the MP's lay strewn about the ground **"Oh my god. What the hell happened here?" **Rebecca took the clipboard she found stuck in the bushes; there was a prisoner file and photo on it **"What's this?" **She read through it while Edwards checked out the van wreck, stepping over the bodies **"Lieutenant. Billy Coen. Court marshalled and charged for the murder of twenty three people…" "…Rebecca"** Edwards interrupted suddenly they heard gunfire **"Watch yourselves?" **Someone shouted; something suddenly moved inside the bush near her, a shape growled and dived out at them moving about the darkness, to fast for them to identify.

It lunged for Rebecca **"Rebecca get down!" **Forest shouted suddenly appearing, he shot at it, Edwards jumped out the way, Enrico and Kenneth were still under attack from wild dogs **"Regroup." Enrico screamed "Over there!" "Head for the mansion!" **the team scrambled through the woods trying not to get lost, heavy breathing as feet frantically ran through woodland foliage. Kenneth and Forest fired back at the dogs what chased them **"Don't stray, don't stray!"** Edwards screamed when he suddenly tripped over a tree root and tumbled through the dirt. Rebecca ran as fast as her legs would take her accidentally splitting from the rest of the team, the noise seemed to get quieter behind her. She slowed down out of breath; she could see light in the distance assuming it was probably the others and went to investigate. She came out into the clearing only to find the light came from the train...the train from earlier. It had literally stopped in its tracks, although it had stopped she could hear the engine rumbling and humming, and the head beams were still on **"A train…" **she said to herself as it slowly began to rain.

Pulling one of the doors open, she clambered in gun drawn with the torch on. The lights in the carriage joiner were off and the side door was left open letting heavy rain spit through, as it beat down on the windows. Her shoes crunched on the carpeted floor as she walked down the middle isle; she went and opened the door leading into the next carriage. The lights were on and the distorted sound of a voice on someone's radio broke through the noise of the rain. **"This is Rebecca Chambers of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S police force. If there's anybody in here will you please identify yourself now!" **She walked further in to see the radio in the lap of a corpse, soon noticing other lifeless bodies still in their chairs, Rebecca put her hand over her mouth from shock **"What happened in here?"** she asked herself unaware of the activity behind her, the radio dropped to the floor as the corpse slowly rose from one of the passengere seats.

Rebecca switched around to see the tall looming figure of the un-dead stagger towards her **"Hey, i need to ask you some..." **she paused noticing something very wrong with him **"Whoa! Stay, just stay back okay." **The man didn't listen **"I said stay where you are, or I will open fire!"** the man still staggered towards her with his arms out, she suddenly shot out aimlessly, the lumbering thing was pushed back as it's body was filled with bullets "What the…" the other bodies were beginning to rise, a man in a suit and the train drivers staggered towards her all decayed and decrepit. She kept firing soon fresh out of her first clip, some fell while others got up again! One fought his way through at her snarling and drooling saliva, Rebecca was almost out of ammo **"oh no!" **suddenly the door behind her slid open with a loud thud, she turned around in fright only to be relieved to see her fellow S.T.A.R.S compatriot **"Dylan!" **she said in a relieved tone **"In here!" **He answered as he pumped his shotgun and began blasting aback at the crowd. Quickly pulling the across shut again. **"Give me that." **Rebecca gave him the plank of spare wood from the side and wedged it into the opening right in the sliding mechanism itself to jam it.

Looming shadows shoved and barged at the door "**That ain't gonna hold for long" "How did you…" "…Luck of the irish, c'mon we need to get off this train." **they ran to the other end of the carriage, straight through into the corridor; suddenly the train jerked as it moved again **"…the hell?" **Dylan wondered as he looked around **"Who started it up again?" **Rebecca asked **"What the hell's going on?" **Dylan looked out the window for a moment, it was still raining heavily "I don't know but somebody's definitely driving this thing" the two of them carried on down the hall leading to the cabins, crunching on smashed glass and noticing two broken windows as the rain spat through. The two S.T.A.R.S members continued their search down the hall **"What's going on in this train? And what were those things in the woods? How'd you manage to get here? Are the others still trapped out there?" **

Rebecca asked** "…I don't know I got turned around somewhere, Richard disappeared! We were at the chopper trying to radio an S.O.S back to headquarters when those things were all over us, he didn't make it. They were all over the place, they tried to drag him out, I pulled him back in…but it was too late."** There was a sudden bumping sound coming from the luggage compartment across from them, they turned to the direction of the compartment door that was open. One of the cases fidgeted about and wobbled, Rebecca pulled out here S.T.A.R.S issue Beretta, Dylan followed her.

Both of them took small steps closer gradually, Dylan pulled the cock suddenly a large Possum dived out at them and scurried **"Jesus." **Dylan thought as he exhaled a sigh of relief, Rebecca went to examine the compartment. Dylan withdrew his gun but was suddenly grabbed by another crazed passenger **"What the fuck? Get! Get off me!" **He said struggling with the brain dead fool, the man snapped and snarled trying to bite his neck. **"Rebecca!" **She pulled her Beretta out again and pulled the trigger only to hear it click on empty **"Not now!" **Dylan pulled his gun out and whacked it in the face repeatedly, but to no avail only annoyed the ravenous creature. Dylan was overpowered and subdued as the zombie took grip of his arm and shoulder squeezing him into submission **"God…Damn it!" **He said having to use all his strength trying to break free of the zombies grasp; Rebecca struggled to help him, trying to pry its un-dead fingers loose.

Dylan having his left arm locked in an upward position, was pushing the barrel end of his gun up into the zombies head, forcing it into the creatures chin shot two bullets one after the other; there followed a silence as brain fragments splattered all over the ceiling before the zombie dropped to the floor in a dead heap **"Son of a bitch!" **Dylan held his hand over his arm **"You okay? Let me take a look at that." "No! I'm fine it's okay" "Okay." **She replied hesitantly "C'mon we have to get off this train" Rebecca and Dylan made their way through to the next carriage, only to be startled by the sight of someone running around the corner **"Hey, you, hold it!" **Dylan shouted, **"Stop right now." **They chased him into the kitchen **"Hold it…Right there!" **Dylan ordered as he pulled the cock back on his Beretta.

The man stopped seeing this was a dead end anyway and slowly put his hands in the air **"Turn around." **He turned around with handcuffs hanging from his right wrist; Rebecca gave him a look of recognition **"Billy Coen?" "What? You know this guy?"** she side glanced at Dylan for a second **"He's a fugitive." "What? What prisoner? What are you talking about?" "Earlier! During the attack we found a turned up truck and two dead MP's, he...killed them." **Dylan glanced back and forth at the two of them, still slightly unnerved from the attack** "Alright hands up keep them where I can see them!"** Rebecca kept her gun locked on him **"Cuffs!" **Dylan urged as she unhooked them from her equipment belt and gave them to Dylan **"I'm already in handcuffs officer." **Billy said sarcastically** "Shut up!" **Dylan turned him around aggressively and searched him quickly before locking the cuffs around his wrists, and clicked the others back on too.

**"Son of a bitch they were good men just doing their jobs, couldn't face the prospect of military prison, cause you know what they do with new boys right? Yeah you know!" **Billy remained silent and turned around again, Rebecca looked at him "What you did…how could you do that to them?" He didn't say a word and just looked at her **"If you didn't know already there's a lot of weird shit out here and I'm the least of your problems!" "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, this might help improve it. Now move!" **Dylan ordered escorting Billy at gunpoint back into the hallway of other carriage **"Where are we gonna put him?" "In here."**

Dylan let go of him for a second, while Rebecca kept her gun on him as Dylan checked out one of the cabins to see if it was unoccupied and the lights were still on **"Alright in here." **Rebecca escorted him into the cabin; Dylan pushed him in **"Get in!"** he demanded, Coens' boots clipped and clopped on the wooden floor heavily; he was quite tall, over six feet about the same height as Dylan. Dylan re-cuffed him to the railing at the far end by the window next to the bunk, there was a blurred view of the forest as the rain continued to beat down. **"We'll keep him in here for now, besides he's not going anywhere anyway."** A sharp pain suddenly shot through his arm from the nail wounds, he had to sit down as he clenched his teeth **"damn it!" "Let me look at that." "No, I told you I'm fine." "It might get infected." **

He gave in as she took his arm gently observing his wound, the skin around the bite marks was swollen and septic, **"I'm gonna dress this." **Dylan sat on the lower bunk as Rebecca took out her med-kit and began dressing his arm with bandage. Coen stood in thought still cuffed to the railing, Dylan glanced at him **"Hold still." "Sorry." **Rebecca finished bandaging his arm before she asked him to try opening and closing his hand to test his reflexes and let the blood flow **"All good. Thanks Chambers." **Billy observed curiously **"What happened to his arm?" **Rebecca looked over to Coen **"We were attacked by one of those things out there." "Son of a bitch was strong like hell to! Man he got me good." **Dylan held his arm again **"You're bit?" **Rebecca looked back up at him for a minute not realising as the rain had calmed gradually to mere spitting, as the train roared through the upcoming tunnel. Beacon lights flashing past the windows, with a swoosh sound from the velocity of the train.

Outside in the hall, blood dripped from the ceiling from the previous fight. The corpse lay on the floor, its decayed hands, green bony fingers and the sight of it's sunken in face would make you want to vomit. Suddenly its eyes opened bloodshot and snakelike, the others heard a shuffling noising from the bedroom. **"What the hell's that?" **Dylan and Rebecca slowly towards the doorway, Dylan cocked his gun **"Careful, it could be another one of those things!"** Billy could only stand and watch as the lights in the hall fizzled out. Dylan stood by the window facing opposite the room taking momentary flashes of light coming from the tunnel, the shuffling continued as he looked out into the shadows, a flicker of light revealed the shadows of more than one shape **"Oh shit!" **Dylan yelled as one lunged at him forcing him to the floor, Rebecca shot at the other shape in the darkness.

Billy looked on through the doorway in slight panic, while pulling at the pole to see if he could get it loose suddenly noticing another shape crawl out from under the bed. **"Shit... hey!" **he called while the others still had their hands full, it reached out for his boot, Billy kicked back at it and pulled himself as far back as he could. He slumped to the floor in the corner next to a dresser while the zombie crawled towards him. It moaned and snarled, trying to reach for his leg! Its fingers were coated in a slime like substance and its left leg had decayed to bone which had began to show. Billy pulled at the railings in an attempt to free himself, shuffling about accidentally nudging the small dresser, which toppled over, a drawer fell out revealing a gun inside. **"_Rebecca_!" **he shouted, she turned to face Billy but trying to help both of them wasn't possible, Dylan still fighting with the zombie on the floor. Billy noticed the light glinting off the guns chrome finish with the corner of his eye, trying to reach for the gun with one foot, while avoiding the zombies grasp.

Dylan rolled left now free from the creatures grasp, he quickly scrambled to his feet as it' stood up snarling; with the cock of his gun Dylan immediately fired two shots into its chest only forcing the zombie back, with no time to think he fired again this time straight through its head, the lumbering freak froze in its tracks before crashing to the floor. **"This time stay dead!"** Billy dragged the gun in with his foot; he grabbed it with his hands and turned away squeezing his eyes shut as he shot the cuff chains in two, quickly freeing himself. He jumped to his feet before letting off three rounds, there followed a ping after each bullet as it flew through the creatures skull. Rebecca rushed towards the doorway and saw Billy, unaware of the zombie creeping up behind her; he fired straight into its head. Almost falling into her arms she squealed moving aside as it crashed to the floor! Billy stood there, the guns barrel end smoking; he drew it back and tucked it into his pants. Rebecca looked at him again **"…Thanks." **He walked towards her **"Stay back!" **She said snapping out of it as she pulled her gun out on him, the exiled soldier paused in his tracks **"You're gonna shoot me? I just saved your butt little lady." **

**"Don't make me shoot you." **Rebecca said sharply **"You're welcome." **he said walking towards her again, Rebecca pulled the trigger only to hear it click on empty again, she closed her eyes for a second **"Looks like you're out!"** Billy said as he walked past her into the hallway, Dylan leant against the window holding his arm. Blood seeped from the bandage **"What happened?"** Dylan quickly drew his gun on Billy **"Whoa! Take it easy." **Billy held his hands up halfway **"How'd he get loose?" "We got other things to worry about, like getting off this train alive!" **Billy interrupted. Dylan held his arm, breathing heavily through his nose; she looked at his bandaged arm now torn and bloodied, he writhed in agony holding the wound shut trying to stop himself from bleedind too much.

**"Can you move okay?'' **Dylan nodded in comprehension. The three stood there for a moment as the train reached the other end of the tunnel, back out into the nighttime woodland. Rebecca looked at Billy who towered over her by at least a few inches, maybe a foot at the most. She looked at the eagle tucked into his pants, glancing at the Celtic tattoos on his well built arms. **"I… appreciate what you did for me back there…but I'm gonna have to ask for your gun."** He stared at her for a moment reaching for it **"…Your gun Lt." **She ordered, Billy pulled it out and passed it over to her, she put it into her side-bag. Dylan stood up straight and ignored the pain, as it had now stopped bleeding. **"Alright let's get the hell of this train!"** They moved down the rest of the hall, heading towards the control room. Lifeless corpses from the last fight lay strewn about the floor, Rebecca and the others came up to the door leading into the control room **"C'mon"** Billy saw another door at the side, as he stood behind them.

He thought for a second glancing back at them, before sneaking away into the next room! Unaware Dylan and Rebecca walked into the control room, it was quite spacious but there was nobody inside. In front of them were various devices, a few electronic flat screen keyboards, and several levers. At the side were three LCD screens attached to the ceiling, displaying a map of the train's route. Dylan looked at the main flat screen panel next to hundreds of switches, it was set on auto navigate. Rebecca looked through the huge windscreen, the train lights lit up the stone track revealing the vastness of Arclay Forest. "It's set to auto navigate and I can't deactivate it! This thing is definitely going somewhere." Meanwhile Billy had checked the other room and was now on the second floor of the carriage via the service ladder. It was a bar; there were various stools and tables about the place.

It was quite vast considering he was in one carriage; various bottles wobbled on the bar top and loose beer pumps jingled. He stood by the edge of the bar, and then suddenly stepped back in horror as he saw the mutilated and decomposed body of a barman. There were missing chunks of flesh all over his body, and his torso had been completely torn out. There was nothing left except an empty hole; Billy saw a shotgun propped up next to the corpse. Things were getting weirder, _what the hell would a shotgun be doing behind the bar of a train_? Billy still thought it might be a good idea to take it anyway; he looked up for a second noticing the ceiling was black with weird dents and bumps.

He frowned before he heard a noise and looked around, but there was nothing in sight. There was a door at the opposite end of the room and holding the shotgun in one hand, he marched across the floor. Reaching for the doorknob, Billy stopped after hearing the noise again; he grabbed hold of the doorknob frantically trying to turn it. The door was locked much to his detriment, hoping that he wouldn't have to face whatever was behind him. He turned around slowly and pumped his shotgun ready for whoever or whatever was behind him. Billy looked around to see nothing but froze in horror he looking up to see a gigantic black shape move down the wall. Hissing and scuttling as it came down; the soldier stared into the emerald green eyes of a giant scorpion like creature. Shell after shell he blasted into it, the shotgun shells merely bounced off the creature's somewhat impenetrable armour. A huge black tail swung around and smacked him in the gut, sending him straight through a wall into the next room. Luckily not to badly hurt but certainly knocked for six!


	2. Chapter 2

Back downstairs Dylan and Rebecca were still in the control room but, she was forced to look up overhearing the commotion **"What's that? Where's Billy?"** Dylan hit the floor almost passing out from the pain of the wound on his arm **"Dylan!"** Rebecca helped him sit up against the wall **"This thing. Hurts like hell!"** She looked underneath the bandage to the wound had healed over slightly but was still septic and all green with puss, **"Okay this isn't right!" "What is it?" "It's already healing!" **Dylan looked at his arm in disbelief. There was a loud sudden beep from the computers **"What was that?" **Rebecca looked at the controls, and then noticed a blinking dot on the map screen. It showed the train now only two and a half of miles away from its destination **"Wherever we are we're almost there!" "We must be reaching a station soon." **

She tried the break controls in an attempt to slow them down, but it was no use the controls were locked into place. She tried again in persistence but it was no use! **"Damn it! It's no use." **Somewhere outside, in another section of the train two soldiers dressed in gas hazard suits and armed with sub machine guns, clipped and clopped down an external platform. You could hear the wind through the rain which had started again, encouraged by the velocity of the trains' excessive speed. One of them pulled out a radio **"Sir, the cargo is still intact, repeat all cargo intact and on board ready for extraction! The freight has almost reached Station DN146."** A man answered into a microphone **"Good. Check the other carriages make sure there are no more loose ends still wandering." **a voice through the radio replied

**"Already done sir, but the freight shows no signs of actually stopping. Would you like us to begin the emergency procedure?" "How far are you from the nearest branch?" **the voice on the radio said again** "Approximately 1.2 miles sir " "Proceed with the emergency procedure, use your VC satellite remotes to scramble the controls and activate the emergency breaks!" "Yes sir." **The soldier nodded to his fellow companion, who began tapping into the satellite remote, and brought up the trains schematics.

Rebecca concentrated on unlocking controls; she noticed the flat screen panels flickered on and off continuously while others went fuzzy. **"What now?"**

Billy slowly regained consciousness again, he found himself lying in a pile of broken wood and other kindling. The shotgun lay by the hole in the wall, he got up brushing the dust off his vest about to reach for the shotgun, the hulking rock like beast appeared through the hole in the wall; Billy leaped back in shock as it hissed at him. Steam snorted from its nostrils, Billy looked at it noticing that the thing wasn't looking directly at him as he sidestepped accidentally bumping into the kitchen area.

It then looked straight in his direction due to the noise and Billy made a knowing look. Obviously it couldn't actually see, but relied on sound to hone in and kill its prey! Slowly Billy grabbed one of the pans hanging up, and threw it into the hall at the side of him; quickly ran past the distracted creature and dived out into the bar area again. The beast scuttled around heavily quickly honing in on his foot movement, Billy froze again luckily with the shotgun in hand. He stood there and looked at its body for a second, noticing an open spot between its mouth and pincers. Billy grabbed the pan and threw it at the wall, then ran to the end of the bar, the beast this time ignored the pan managing to differ the sound from that of frantic footsteps and went straight for him. Blocking his way with the stinger end of its tail, snapping it's steel like pincers at him and hissing!

Coen backed away as the creature circled him then, taking his moment Billy blasted wildly into its head, the creature screeched loudly in pain, he fired again; the walking rock was forced back and swung its tail around once more, Billy ducked in avoidance then shot into one of its eyes. The monster despite its size scuttled around snapping back angrily with its steely pincers, Billy danced with it and again shot into its magma cranium' suddenly the thing let out a frightening squeal as it stood up on its hind legs making itself vulnerable. Billy quickly blasted the last three shells into its belly, the beast collapsed into the floor; the carriage shook from its immense weight almost derailing. Billy was on his back trying to avoid contact with its pincers, still going like they had a mind of their own.

Its tail stood on end for a few moments; he crawled away on his back trying to escape the pincers grasp. The beast was still alive just dying very slowly! Rebecca came into the office and clambered up the service ladder, she saw Billy under attack **"Billy!" "Rebecca, look out!" **She looked up to see the tail come down on her; she rushed down and jumped off the ladders to take cover. The tail smashed straight through the floor into the office, the creature itself finally gave in and died. Its pincers stopped just a couple of centimetres away from the tip of Billie's jugular; he opened one eye and saved himself some embarrassment **"Oh Jesus oh shit!" **Rebecca crawled out from under the desk and looked up at the hole in between the two floors; smoke and dust everywhere form wrecked plaster, floorboards and kindling all over the place. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal Billy who looked down glad to see her " How you doing?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

The two soldiers were still outside on the rear carriage platform **"It's done Lieutenant!" "Good work." **The Lieutenant was about to contact his superior but was distracted by the sudden appearance of a weird slime that formed from inside the trains main electrical boards **"Sir?" "What the..."** he dropped the radio in shock, suddenly the leeches appeared again by the dozen, the two soldiers fired out screaming as they were quickly overwhelmed by the bloodsuckers.

Billy followed Rebecca back into the control room, wiping the dust and splinters off his vest. Dylan, now in a rather weak state looked pale and unwell **"He looks bad." **Billy said suddenly distracted as he saw a big red button pop out from the controls **"The emergency breaks!" **They looked through the windscreen to see the mysterious complex just a few thousand yards ahead **"What the hell are we gonna do?" "Easy, just push the big red button."** Billy slammed his hand down on it and was thrown to the floor as the train shuddered violently, sparks shot out from the trains' wheels.

There was an unbearable screeching sound as the train began the emergency stop procedure! Billy helped a weak Dylan up to his feet, they looked onwards drawing ever closer, the tracks suddenly switched and the train roared towards the service tunnel **"We're too late!" "It's not gonna make it." "We're gonna de-rail!" **The tunnels motion sensors picked up the activity and the alarms were tripped. **"Hold on!" **Billy screamed, the train screeched through to quick and with a powerful jerk crashed over on its side, smashing through several support pillars and warning posts, the others still held on as best they could trying not to get thrown around.

The train slid across the tracks gradually coming to a halt. A dramatic silence followed for a few moments with only dust and smoke from the burst sandbags all over the place! Small sparks spat out from damaged carriages; suddenly the front carriage panel was kicked open! The door itself was badly damaged anyway; Billy peered out and looked around coughing, about to climb out but instead went back for the others. He looked through the smoke in the control room to see Dylan impaled on one of the control levers **"Oh man!" **Rebecca wasn't far from him she'd had a concussion as there was blood down one side of her head. He grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder before climbing out. He carefully put her aside and propped her down against the wall. He repossessed his gun from her side bag and tucked it into his jean waist line, taking one last look around before leaving her in garage!

Somewhere else not far away, a sinister figure marched down a dark hallway, his muscular legs in black issue trousers, and the S.T.A.R.S insignia on his combat gloves. Another shape walked alongside him in cheap grey trousers "Unfortunately Birkin, I'm afraid there was a major accident with the express. There were no apparent survivors; you will not be receiving the cargo you requested due to it being destroyed in the wreck!" **"What about Bravo team?" **the man asked his compatriot as they walked alongside one another** "There was a fight in the woods, they're all presumed dead! Whoever is left might be in the mansion, but there was nobody onboard that train. I had my men look into it; they're taking care of the official reports. I ordered for whatever documents they salvage to be destroyed." **his friend replid adjusting his shades

**"The board won't like this. What am I going to tell my clients? How am I gonna tell my clients they wont be retrieving their shipment, because it was destroyed in an train accident? An accident that you can't properly explain to me how it happened in the first place! My neck is on the line, what the hell am I expected to do?" **the man in black turned to him, there was a tattoo of a skull on his wrist, A huge automatic steel door whooshed open with a loud hiss, allowing them both into the comm. Room **"Well I'm all ears Wesker How did this happen, what could of caused this? I'm talking to you!" **Wesker looked at him for a moment

**"I'm not sure... before I lost contact they said something about a live virus being onboard! All cargo was sealed off in the back carriage something else must have been on the train." B**irkin thought for a second trying to keep his composure** "I must say you've really outdone yourself this time Wesker, give yourself a pat on the back."**

Wesker side glanced at him **"When the board hear about this, it's not just gonna be my ass. I swear Wesker I'm taking you with me!" **Wesker lunged at him and had him up against the wall by his throat slowly picking him up off the floor **"Are you threatening me Birkin? No, you aren't that reckless. You forget your manners far too often William. Don't dare presume so much of my good nature...We may be partners but, I lead you merely follow"** Wesker snapped, adjusting his shades as he let Birkin to the floor again and back away allowing himself to calm down.

Birkin looked at him and gulped **"I'm simply saying, things are getting a little out of hand. The board don't want another report of a disaster, I just can't afford another one of your screw ups again!" "This isn't going to reach the board. We'll keep this strictly between us; just report back to them as normal. Tell your clients they will get what they asked for, I'll take care of it If all else fails then I'll find out what's going on and take care of S.T.A.R.S myself!"** Wesker said as he injected himself with a special serum, glancing at one of the monitors he looked to see Billy wander about the Spencer Mansion " Starting with the mansion!"

Rebecca soon awoke, to find herself lying against the wall; she held her aching head for a moment **"I'm not dead? I'm not dead!" **She muttered to herself as she got back up brushing herself off. She looked back to see the train in pieces, the windscreen was broken and cracked to a complete blur. The other carriages' lay strewn about behind it, the head lights were still on and shone in her face. Turning back again she looked around the huge garage, there was just the faint sound of fires flickering away in the train wreckage. Another single carriage train sat by itself in darkness at the other end of the garage!

Rebecca walked up the service steps, onto the main platform, the alarm lights were still flashing silently. She noticed a spiral shape set of stairs leading up to the grounds and clambered up them! Rebecca came out into what looked like a wide utility shack; various tools and other things were hooked on the walls. There was a wheelbarrow filled with gravel, next to a set of shovels, pitch forks, and pick axes. Sandbags lay piled on top of each other at the far end of the shack! On another were numerous memorial plaques and framed certificates, she looked at the service phone in the corner; it had been ripped from its cord. Packing the last magazine into her S.T.A.R.S issue Berretta, Rebecca walked towards the steel double doors and slowly pushed one open to take a peak. Seeing that it was clear, she came out onto a sandy path leading out onto the house's main driveway. The house was quite big, almost like a mansion; all the lights were out so it was unlikely that anyone was home.

There was a station wagon parked up near the house, but the tailgate window had a massive crack. The vehicle itself was immobile anyway due to their being no wheels on the damn thing and instead sat on breeze blocks! There was another more expensive looking jeep further on, just across from her. Rebecca stood beneath the dark skies that made faint rumbles of thunder. Bushes and other various plants substituted as a fence for the front of the house! She trampled through the gravel across the drive towards the entrance of the house, coming through into the porch that also served as a cloakroom.

Several coats were hung up on the right hand side of her, and a potted plant lay tipped on its side, it had been uprooted and there was soil and footprints all over the place, somebody is here whether they're alive or dead. Rebecca spotted a set of light switches on the wall, she tried them, flicking them up and down but it didn't look like any of them worked. The fuses had obviously shorted out, noticing the set of double doors that lead into the rest of the house, the young officer tried the doorknob but it was locked. Small sets of keys were on a hook, Rebecca checked them and tried each key in the door but none worked! She looked closer at them to see that one of them was labelled 'side gate key' so went back out around the side of the house.

There was a sign on the gate that said 'Beware of Dog.' She took the thought into consideration as she jiggled the key into the lock, the gate clicked open with ease. Rebecca pushed the gate ajar but remained where she was, curious she jingled the keys again to see if she could get the dogs attention if there really was a dog. Nothing of the sort appeared, so Rebecca pushed the sturdy gate aside with a loud creak, quickly closing it behind her and making sure she had the keys, Rebecca took out her gun just in case! One thought that had crossed her mind the whole time. _Where was Dylan? Where was Billy? Did Billy kill him andescape? Or were they both dead? How was she alive?_The thought puzzled her brain constantly, but she put them into the back her mind trying to concentrate on the current situation, Rebecca faced the fact that she was possibly the last survivor, where she was and how she was gonna get out of this was another issue.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes a few feet from her which forced her to glare at the foliage! She felt a cold sweat and the sensation of fear shot through her chest. Although it was nighttime, the skies grew a sickening grey with only the full moon poking through the clouds. She came around the rear of the house; there was no dog in sight or a kennel for that matter, only grass turf where there stood rare and exotic looking plants. There was a big greenhouse in the centre of the yard; several acres of wood were behind it. The back doors were left ajar, Rebecca noticed as she stepped into the huge kitchen. Quickly she closed the door behind her, to be on the safe side just in case of any unwanted company. The moonlight shone through the windows, and the glass door into the kitchen, creating various spooky shadows in the windows. The wind grew stronger causing tree branches to overhang and tap on the windows. The floor was tiled black and white, drip; drip from the kitchens faucet gave the whole place that bump in the night aura, and small dead plants sat in the window. Rebecca crept through the kitchen moving on into the hall as she walked over a posh looking rug.

Meanwhile back down in the garage, inside the undiscovered carriage. Sparks shot out momentarily from the flickering lights and severed wires which hung out loosely all over the place. Crates marked with the Umbrella logo lay all strewn around the inside of the carriage. One large crate lay lopsided and was smashed open to its very frame, the rest was just kindling and splinters. The containment capsule itself, was torn open…something had escaped! There was a broken slate that was labelled 'PARASOL 13.' Printed on it! A mysterious shape moved through the bent up cabins, moving from carriage to carriage at a tremendous speed. The shadow on the wall displayed a large inhuman shape, with tendrils dancing up the wall. It slithered into the control room and saw Dylan's lifeless body still impaled on the control rod, all pale and bloody. Suddenly there was a loud bang, which echoed through the garage; dent after dent the creature busted violently through the carriage door! Dylan's body was tossed out of the train like a rag doll and scuffled across the gritty floor. It slowly clambered out of the train now grown slightly, and let out a loud horrible screech, which almost ran through the garage walls.

Rebecca, still in the manor paused overhearing its call, unaware of a mysterious shape in the darkness walking slowly down the stairs situated at the side of her. She swung around to face the stairs suddenly after hearing a loud groan; the zombie revealed its hideous and decayed appearance in the moonlight. Without another thought Rebecca shot a bloody red hole into its temple, the un-dead moron toppled forward and tumbled down the stairs. Not the least surprised by the thought that there may be more of the un-dead lurking about somewhere. The darkness didn't really help, due to the vast size of the house! There had to be a fuse box somewhere maybe under the stairs or something, she'd had enough of being _'Alone in the Dark' _for one opened the door that lead into a small room beneath the stairs, expecting someone or something to lunge out at her.

Rebecca could just see the fuse box on the wall; it was already open so she began to fiddle with the various switches and swapping the fuses. Click, click sounds and other little tweaks indicated things were being turned on and off again. She pushed a fuse back into place, all the lights suddenly flickered on and power was once again resumed. Uncovering the rest of the hall, just a few steps in front of Rebecca there stood an open doorway leading into a much narrower corridor. She could view the parlour through the other end; the hallway she stood in was well carpeted with a creamy plush colour to it. The stairs aside her were carpeted with a crimson red, and the banister was a rich dark sturdy oak. Rebecca looked up to see the zigzag type stairs lead up to at least another several floors. Now that she had restored power it was time to start her search for Billy and Dylan if any of them were still alive…where to start was the only problem!

A tall familiar shape wandered through a dark much colder hall, possibly somewhere underneath the mansion. His boots clopped heavily down the damp murky floor; Billy looked around cautiously with his gun drawn fully loaded! There were condensation stains and signs of rust around the air ducts above him, as well as chips and cracks all over the walls, several lights flickered on and off. Wandering past a hissing air vent from the heat pipes, Billy noticed a trail of blood and bullets all over the floor and quickly cocked the tail of his gun back.

He came into the main area of the staff lobby/kitchen, and to his non-surprise was greeted by the staff. Loud moans as they staggered about the place, blood stains and food deposits were all over there uniforms and aprons. One had its jaw almost hanging off; rotted teeth, dead skin, and bony fingers surrounded the soldier. The chef's hat fell off as he went for Billy who swung around and blew his head clean off like a rotted melon. The others snarled and salivated staggering towards him, moaning angrily, bullet after bullet the muzzle fire lit up the room as each body dropped. One of the waitresses staggered towards him snarling, her hair was tied back but looked filthy as she growled and threw her hands out to grab him but Billy, cool as ice swung his arm around just as a bullet almost jumping from the barrel willingly split her head open like a block of butter.

Rebecca now on the second floor paused again overhearing the commotion; she recognised the gunfire **"Billy!" **She rushed back out onto the landing, only to be greeted by more zombies. They had obviously escaped from the confinements of the open bedrooms, some in uniform others in casual wear, complete with an un-dead butler! They slowly turned around sniffing out live human flesh, and stumbled across the upstairs floor towards Rebecca. She drew her gun, remembering this was her last clip in the hope that it would be enough, as she quickly pulled the safety off. The two at the front received direct headshots, another one made its way toward her still pushing a laundry cart.

Bodies soon slumped to the floor and created a pathetic heap; another zombie stumbled forward dragging his limp broken foot. The butler moaned and groaned all with a gray unpleasant complexion, in his filthy uniform, she fired back recklessly a few times **"I'm almost out!" **she thought as another zombie walked into the banister with his arms out after her, though instead fell straight over the edge smashing its face on the stairs below. Rebecca backed away, as her gun suddenly clicked on empty, more walking corpses appeared, moaning, groaning, and snarling their way at her. Unaware of another tall lumbering shape behind her, it was too late as it grabbed her by the shoulders.

She struggled trying to push its mouth away from her neck, while at the same time trying not to get her fingers bitten off! The zombie was too strong and overpowered her; about to meet a grim death then suddenly two foreign bullets flayed through its face with loud recoil! Another bullet whizzed straight through its skull! Brain fragments splattered about as the lumbering buffoon fell to its demise. Rebecca looked to see a face she thought she would never see again. **"Enrico!" **he withdrew his Beretta giving Rebecca a barely noticeable smile **"I'm glad to see you! I thought everybody else was dead!" **Rebecca said **"C'mon we're S.T.A.R.S remember? You know we're tougher than that. Where the hell did you come from anyway?" **

**"One of the maintenance tunnels, they've got secret areas all over this damn place... Look there's something you need to know Rebecca; something's going on, something to do with Umbrella. They're responsible for whatever happened to…them!" **Enrico said as he looked around at the rotting corpses all over the place, he had blood and dirt all over his S.T.A.R.S vest **"But where are the others? Didn't anybody else make it?" **she asked **"I left Forest and Kenneth back at the branch security office, about three miles from here." **Enrico answered

**"What about Edwards?" "…I don't know." **They were startled by a sudden noise from the bathroom at the end of the hall, a mop and bucket toppled over. Enrico pulled out his gun again **"Get down stairs, try and radio the others for help tell them to get in touch with headquarters." **"**But…" **Rebecca could not get words to leav her mouth **"…Now!" **she quickly ran down the stairwell back onto the first floor. The radio fuzzed and whistled as she tried to get a signal

**"Forest do you read me? Come in over…" she didn't get an answer "Forest, Kenneth, does anybody read me? Come in over...this is a code 7 emergency; please respond over…" **there was still no response **"Shit!" **she looked up to try and see Enrico "Enrico! Enrico!" he didn't answer, unaware of the current situation, someone or something was on its way up to them and moving fast. Rebecca switched round as she felt something brush past her like a cold wind." The lights suddenly went out on those two floors; she pulled the clip out of her Beretta. Only two bullets were left inside! Rebecca fiddled with the controls on her radio.

Forest and Kenneth stood by the communications terminal; Kenneth's radio bleeped and fuzzed **"Kenneth. Go ahead!" "Rebecca…call in…back to headquarters…get…no…way…" "Rebecca…can you repeat, I can't hear you…" **Forest glanced back at him momentarily as he spoke to headquarters via an LCD monitor, thanks to Umbrella's technology. **"Repeat! I didn't get any of that." "…Call for Alpha team…get…the…precinct!" **there was too much distortion in her voice and the signal faded quickly "Shit!" He looked back at Forest who gave him a knowing look and spoke into the microphone **"Okay, we have a code 7 situation…" **he continued as Kenneth heard unusual commotion that sounded like it was coming from the service entrance, back in the maintenance tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere back at the train garage, was _Dylan's_ lifeless corpse; a black ops jeep came screeching in along with a command truck in following suit. A troop of soldiers in black gas hazard suits stormed the perimeter **"Sir, we've reached the desired target. The live cargo has activated itself, it is on the move, repeat it-is on the..." **he stopped suddenly noticing the body **"Okay we have a code blue situation sir, the target has taken hostile form, repeat it's already evolved to stage two hostile form. What do you propose?" **the soldiers stood around, looking about the wreckage and kicking through stuff to see if there was anything to be salvaged.

**"Find it, then execute mission BT6!" "Understood"** Suddenly the body moved startling some of the soldiers **"sir"** it moved again suddenly twitching and shaking about as if it was in some sort of epileptic fit, blood and saliva spattered out everywhere, the body dragged itself along the gritty floor **"What the..." **_Dylans _corpse' began to move about and pulsate and a bloody line slowly began to form from the spleen to his jaw line. With a loud crack sound the body suddenly split open to reveal a hideous parasite similar to the one from before, it wiggled about and waved it's tendrils around like whips as blood and other entrails were thrown all over the place, the creature had used the rest of his flesh and intestines to form itself.!"

**"Sir?" **it let out an inhuman cry **"Host!" **the Soldier in charge screamed, before a sudden burst of gunfire lit up the area from the line of sub machine guns. Lines of chattering bullets muted out there commands one another. It seemed to have no effect, the creature screamed at them in anger suddenly ripping its way from Dylan's now unrecognisable body with a fleshy tear sound. **"It's not stopping it." "It's gotta come down sometime, keep firing!" "Die, you ugly son of a..."** before another word the soldier was grabbed up in the blink of an eye, his gun dropped to the floor. They fired upwards following the thing as it used its tendrils to scurry around the ceiling, it screeched and squealed quickly seizing their gun fire, and it could see them by heat signature. The gunfire gradually faded as the shadows on the wall showed soldiers being torn to shreds in a horrific manner, the creature let out its frightening scream.

Rebecca ran back up the stairs to see where her compatriot had got to, but there was nobody there. Enrico had vanished; Rebecca looked around cautiously as she was now practically unarmed and alone again. **"Enrico Enrico? Answer me, damn it!" **the bodies of dead zombies lay strewn about the landing and began to stink the place out **"I've gotta get outta here." **she thought **" Rebecca!"** a weak voice called out to her, she walked into the bathroom to see Enrico slumped down against the wall, holding his shoulder **"Enrico. What happened?" "I don't what it was to fast. It got me!"** He stammered whilst Rebecca looked at his shoulder.

He had sustained a huge bloody claw mark, which had ripped straight through his vest and t-shirt right down to his bare skin **"Oh man, this looks really bad." "Rebecca listen to me, this has definitely got something to do with Umbrella" **Enrico explained **"Just be calm, look c'mon up you get big guy easy now!" **Rebecca interrupted **"Wait please listen, I don't want you to worry about me just get out of here while you still can." **Enrico continued**"We don't leave our people behind, your words remember!" "Rebecca..." "Just shut up and c'mon. We have to find the others!"**

Meanwhile back downstairs somewhere in the basement, Billy still wandered around aimlessly unarmed and vulnerable. He checked his magnum but it was fresh out **"Damn it!" **he said as he flung the useless weapon to the floor with a thud, he carried on through a door and into a better lit hallway running up a set of stairs back onto the ground floor. This hall was well lit too, several cream oak doors were lined up on either side, the walls themselves were a dark yellow type colour, and there was a strong smell of newly laid carpet mixed in with the oaky smell from the wood flooring. Obviously this area wasn't used to often, only for the higher ups probably!

Billy slowly walked through the hallway and turned right going through the first door open, it was a rest room of some sort very executive looking. Progressing further in he froze suddenly to see a zombie stand still by the faucets; the mirror was cracked and smashed covered with a bloody handprint. A camera lay in the sink, Billy slowly stepped back hoping the zombie wouldn't spot him through one of the other mirrors, it let out a small groan but didn't move from where it was standing, Billy kept quiet and backed out slowly unwittingly stumbling back into a shelf and knocked over a dish full of stones **"shit!"** the zombie turned around and glared at him with blood around it's mouth, he was in a **S.T.A.R.S** uniform all bloodied up and stained with dirt **"A cop?" **he said to himself out loud, he looked around frantically for something to hit it with, seeing as he had no gun. The zombie hurried after him and moaned angrily with his arms out **"Oh for do...you all do that?" **He said still frantically searching for a weapon of any kind; he spotted a small piece of wood **"you'll have to do!"** he snatched it up off the floor and took grip of it like a baseball bat

**"okay stinky c'mon!" **it staggered towards him carelessly, Billy quickly switched around and got behind it **"Over here dick head." **It switched around and lunged out for him, Billy quickly let him pass as he dodged around him again, the zombie stumbled forward into a wall "oh c'mon, you guys are slow but this is pathetic." It came at him again, Billy once again dodged around it this getting a tight grip of his wooden plank and wrapped it around the back of his head, only for it to snap in two like from wood rot **"ah shit!" **an extremely pissed off zombie lunged at him salivating and snarling, Billy jumped back and grabbed up the bowl full of stones and began throwing handfuls at it, the creature put it's arms up trying to cover it's face in a really dumb fashion of course, the stones didn't seem to help.

Suddenly with a pounding heart of courage Billy ran towards it growling angrily and smashed the solid bowl over its head, the ravenous creature dropped to the floor dead instantly. He looked at it trying to put on a tough face **"And stay dead!" **he turned around to see a group of zombies stand through the doorway glaring at him **"oh shit"** suddenly bang! Bang! A small shape behind them cleared out the crowd, it was Gene "Don't move" Billy looked up and slowly stood up straight before releasing his grip of the gun and put his hands up **"No argument here!"** he said stepping over the lifeless corpses back out into the hall, he saw her stand at the end of the hall and light a cigarette, while reloading her S.T.A.R.S issue Beretta not taking her eyes off him for a second **"Who the hell are you?"** she asked sharply before noticing the hand cuffs around his wrists 

**"Billy Coen"** answering for him as Billy looked around cautiously **"Now what in the hell are you doing all the way out here?" **She wondered taking short puffs from her cigarette **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." "...Try me!" **she replied in brutally obvious circumstances **"I'm just trying to get out of here." **Billy explained before he was interrupted **"First you off two good soldiers then you murdered my partner." "I didn't do this. He was already dead when I got here." "Sure just like the mp truck tipped over and crashed for no reason!" "You have no idea what the hell's going on out here." "Shut up."**

She barked pushing her gun into his hip **"Don't move!" **Gene ordered before she went to examine her now dead partner **"I swear to god if you move one inch I'll blow off that pitiful excuse you call a pair!" **He showed her that he wouldn't move as ordered; Gene crouched over her comrades lifeless body "**Edwards..." **she said in sadness she checked his injuries which, consisted of nail and teeth marks on his left cheek and continued down his neck then looking back to see Billy who was about to make a run for it **"Hey, get your ass back here right now!"** just catching him in the hall outside he stopped **"...Edwards!" **Billy turned around looking at her with a serious expression **"What are you running from? Look if you didn't kill those soldiers then why are you running? Where are you gonna go?" **

He could only look at her because he didn't have an answer to give her **"In here!" **he followed her into a small staff lounge, it was surprisingly inviting, there was no bad smell, it was warm and the ceiling fan creaked away to itself, Gene shut the door behind them and slid the iron dead bolt down in front of it **"Fucking things are all over this place!"** Billy looked around less than eager to be stuck with another cop, Gene glanced at him for moment before passing the box of cigarettes "You look like you could use one" Taking the cigarette He looked down for a second **"You're S.T.A.R.S too?" **

**"R.P.D's finest!" "Why the hell would they send you out here this thing must be a lot more serious than I thought."**_ he asked _**"You tell me. We were briefed on a murder enquiry. A special investigation case! We got reports of some really weird shit going on in the city. So they sent us here." "Was that your partner back there?" "We were together but we got split up then..."** She took one final puff from the cigarette before flicking it away, noticing the dog tag around his neck **"I need to find the others and report back. Do you know a way back out of here?"** He nodded **"I heard there was a rumour about the accident at Umbrella's mansion. Something they made." "No I don't think it was an accident, but something got out whatever it was got inside this place." "Umbrella!"** they paused suddenly after hearing a noise outside the door, they looked at the bottom of the door frame to see a large non-human shape as it was breathing and snorting heavily **"what the fuck is that?" "I don't know!" **she replied in a quiet voice. The shadow seemed examine the doorframe for a few moments almost like it sensed them on the other side.

It banged on the door once but not loud enough to indicate that it was trying to get in, it seemed to be merely examining the door itself uncertain how to open it? Hunt slowly reached down to unholster her gun "Wait!" Billy indicated as he motioned her to step back watching the shape soon lose interest as its silhouette finally slipped away. **"What the hell is going on here? Follow me!" "The others must be around here somewhere...somebody else must still be alive and not just us." " No." **Billy followed her through the lounge and exited through a different door. They came out into a section of the parlour looking around, Hunt got ready to draw her berretta **"Stay behind me!" **

He nodded sticking behind her glancing down at her items belt, noticing the baton. He thought about taking it for a moment but thought it wise to let her take lead in case she got hurt which would give him time to escape **"Wait!"** she motioned for him to halt with cautious eyes as she turned to face him with a blank stare before handing him the other weapon **"Alright, now get behind me!" **he looked at her and did as she asked, the lobby seemed to break off into three sections. Billy had to think for a moment **"This way!" **she nodded in comprehension following his lead; they moved into the right section and went straight into the first room on the very next left. It was a filing room of some sort, a very big filing room at that!

There were tall sturdy iron shelves full of books on medicine, emergency procedures and the mansion itself, the ceiling light was dim as some of the chandelier bulbs had been broken but the wall lights made up for it. Billy slowly walked further in, noticing papers and damaged books flung all over the place **"Looks like someone had the same idea we did!" **Billy thought, his boots marching heavily across the oak floor, _the people here really seemed to have a thing for wooden floors and lavish furnishings_; making sure had a firm grip of the gun.

There was a medium size desk with two computer terminals situated on opposite ends, each monitor had a small bronze astrological ornament sitting on top of it, both useless as one had a cracked screen and the other had its wires ripped out. Some of the filing cabinet drawers were left open; files were messily put back though some were strewn all over the floor with the rest of the mess! Billy noticed a file on the floor marked with the Umbrella symbol at the top, it was a recorded e-mail and there was a 'do not open. For the addressee only!' on the front,he picked up and looked at it properly, it was addressed to a David Ashford. His lips opened and read silently to themselves...

* * *

**To: Head Research Chief David Ashford**

_**From: William. M. Edwards**_

_**Subject/cc: -**_

_**Mr. David. J. Ashford**_

_**We recently discussed matters to do with recent police reports back in Racoon City, the local press only managed to get their hands on files that are no longer of any relevance to the main Research Centre. As you know there was an investigation on the centre a week later, the police intervening is no cause for concern and thanks to the hospitality and co-operation of Chief Irons; we were able to get the Research centre up and running in only two weeks. Only a slight inconvenience but nothing to worry about none the less! However concerning the more pressing matters on the GEMINI program; recent test reports have indicated just how potent the progenitor drug is on it's own but when fused with the t-virus itself (even with the exception that we only used a prototype sample of the t-virus) shows how much more powerful a drug it really is. The progenitor virus was already a success, as you know, at first we were uncertain whether it was necessary to continue Marcus' research but when we witnessed that the progenitor virus had continued to nurture itself and evolved so quickly. It was clear that we were dealing with a highly intelligent live virus. The first three elemental stages of the GEMINI tests were inconclusive so more tests were taken, and we decided to use a whole of the sample on a human guinea pig though at first showed no stages of development; however we discovered that the progenitor-V virus began developing within the specimen, and when fully developed the human host is no longer of any use that is when GEMINI will hatch straight out from its host though only in its first very docile pupil stage. It takes just several hours for GEMINI to evolve into its second lesser docile stage; we used the very first animal and tested it in the special observation chamber. The creature doesn't technically have any real eyes, so instead uses a special heat sensitive lance like tongue to fish out various heat signatures to determine prey. In its docile form although of no real danger to anything has the unique ability to pass the progenitor-V virus onto any other creature (any animal/mammal living or dead has separate effects) thus able to duplicate more GEMINI. Due to this fact we took precautions and made sure that there was some sort of control system, so that GEMINI would not spread too quickly; otherwise it would become very difficult to control. A small sample of progenitor-V was stolen from the vault inside the chemical lab. There is no knowledge as to how, why, or who stole it because normally the chemical lab is sealed off every night when the staff are done. The doors are locked tightly by two magnetic time codes known by only you and myself. Suspicions indicate that it may be an insider, who will be exposed soon enough! Continuing, GEMINI so far has proved a successful candidate for the new Tyrant project. One issue that still remains is that we have not yet been able to force GEMINI into its fully developed stage, but to promise that the special research team Wesker hired are working around the clock to discover the missing component, so testing stages are still on schedule. We look forward to receiving the next successful test report!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**William. M. Edwards (Second Assistant Engineer, Umbrella pharmaceuticals)**_

* * *

Billy slowly folded it in two and placed on the table aside him, he opened it up again checking to see that it was dated over three months ago. **"GEMINI..." **he said speaking under his breath, he looked at the ornaments again resting on the edge of the desk for a minute **"Find anything?" **Gene asked standing in the doorway suddenly interrupting him; he turned to see her **"No...I guess they were just trying to get out of here like us!" "Well we better keep moving... there has to be somebody!" **he followed her back out wandering down the end of the hallway and coming into the parlour lounge suddenly, they froze upon sight of the creature from earlier. It crawled about the wall examining the room, making simple grunts and deep snorts **"oh crap!" **they both backed away taking cover behind the pillars as it crawled, in their direction clambering atop the pillars on its way to the next area.

Gene looked up to see it was already gone, as things grew quiet **"I think its gone!" **she said coming out from her hiding place unaware before, the creature suddenly leaped out in front of her and hissed viciously, she went white with terror face to face with the skinless thing **"You've got to be joking?" **the creature turned its attention to Billy who had tried to move out of its line of view but its neck twisted following him avidly, Gene took slow moves to draw her gun but, without another second the creature re-set its sights on her using its tendrils to smack her across the floor violently. Soon turning its attention back to Billy, who already had his gun drawn!


	4. Chapter 4

It used the ceiling to get about; its massive muscles bulged in and out as it moved toward him, its pink fleshy colour glimmering in the dim light from the edge of the stairs. Billy backed away slowly trying to think what his next move would be, he aimed high and shot out at it a few times only scraping its skin; any other wounds just healed up within seconds again. It suddenly shot across the ceiling like a bullet avoiding the very same thing **"son-of-a bitch!"** Billy who was quickly overwhelmed as the creature dived at him; it was suddenly blown aside by a random gunshot **"Rebecca!" **The look on his face told her he couldn't be any more relieved to see someone **"C'mon!" **She urged as Billy scrambled to his feet, he looked back to see the creature had been incapacitated for the time being. Enrico helped Gene up **"Move it!" **"**There's another one running around in here somewhere." **They rushed back down the hallway again; Enrico spotted a stretched inhuman shadow on the wall from around the corner **"This way!" **he directed them into the first left turning, into a dark narrow passage. They burst through the door entering the staff changing rooms, Billy turned back for a moment to see if it followed them **"Don't stop!" **Enrico ordered. Bursting into the next room, Gene pulled the huge bar lock across **"It ain't getting through here." "Is it still out there?" "What does it matter? We have to get the hell out of this place" "Guys!" **Rebecca interrupted, before they each turned around at the eyesore of what appeared to be an armory of some kind, and it was huge.

The lights flickered on automatically to reveal the rest of the warehouse; there were tall rows of steel shelves that seemed to stretch on for hundreds of yards. **"Jesus Christ!" **Billy said looking around in awe** "I think i'll just say this is one serious fucking arsenal?" **Gene said **"What the hell does Umbrella need with all this?" **Enrico asked walking in further in utter shock and awe; Billy chucked the Beretta away **"Watch him" "Right!" **Gene was forced to guard Billy again **"You okay?" **Rebecca asked Enrico who seemed unusually more sprightly now **"Yeah...I'm fine!"** she nodded still concerned but, followed his lead as he staggered across the floor searching for extra ammunition **"Take what you can, we're gonna need whatever we can to get out of this shithole!" **Rebecca grabbed a duffle bag and began pouring in a few essential items from the shelves. Gene took some extra clips for her Beretta putting them into her items belt, and grabbed a shotgun as back up. Enrico opened up some of the crates with a crowbar from the side, and filled his S.T.A.R.S vest with flash and stun grenades, he also took a combat type shotgun from an open crate. Billy picked up a holster belt for his gun, and strapped it over himself properly but saw an even bigger gun on the shelf in front of them, a military issue dual sig-pro. Adding it to his inventory Enrico opened a locker full of combat vests. They all had **'U.S.T.F' **embedded into breast material in white print **"Well...we can't have you dying on us." **He said before giving one to a rather grateful Billy **"Thanks." **Now ready Enrico covered Billy while Rebecca and Gene covered each other **"I got a bad feeling about this!" "Somethings playing games with us... "** They came back out into the west wing of the mansion, the main staff living quarters **"watch your asses back there, that thing won't be far just stay alert."** Billy saw the door not far ahead of him, left ajar! There was a bloody handprint on the doorknob itself, Enrico pumped his shotgun nodding for Billy to make his entry in. He slowly pushed the door open with the nose of his gun, glancing at an engraving of the Umbrella parasol in the door itself, pushing it fully open to reveal a large billiard room.

Taking a step further suddenly forced to literally freeze in his tracks as there to his horror stood not one but a horde of un-dead flesh eaters **"You have to be shitting me!" **they stood in the doorway and looked to see zombies occupying the room standing around like lost lambs. Gene moved a step forward accidentally knocking a set of stepladders over with a loud shudder, the others got ready for the worst, catching the attention of every brain dead zombie in there. **"Ah shit " "Kill em all!" **Enrico looked over the barrel end of shotgun, dispersing shells as un-dead brains were splattered on the jukebox glass; another was pushed into it haplessly. The music started up which, activated the disco lights, Rebecca skilfully whipped out her custom Beretta and started shooting, wild bullets flayed through zombie flesh, zombies staggered about everywhere while others dropped to the floor with bloodied holes in their heads. Another, stumbled around the bar, with its arms out snarling before it saw Billy and lunged angrily toward him. Upon approach the thing was met with rapid gun fire which blew its shirt to shreds from the semi-autos powerful design before literally cutting the zombie in two, more zombies staggered and stumbled about angrily. Some in croupier uniforms, others in busboy aprons. A gambler stomped toward Gene; one of its rotting arms fell off; her shoulders flinched back from the shotguns powerful recoil, blasting its face off and left it with a bloodied mess of flesh for a head, before its limp body crashed to the floor with a thud! An enraged pool played rushed after Enrico, pool cue still in one hand, but was quickly stopped in its tracks as blood burst from its throat and neck; the jukebox continued playing randomly.

He spotted another zombie still standing behind the croupier table, it glanced over to Enrico but had his head blown off like a rotted watermelon, kings, queens, and aces flew all over the place. Billy's finger began to sting from squeezing the trigger dispersing rapid three round bursts tearing suits and uniforms to mere bloody shreds, unaware of the zombie crawling up behind his legs toward quietly through the smoke and muzzle fire. Snapping its teeth the zombie lost his meal after a much distracted Billy moved out of the way just in time "**Over here!" **screamed Rebecca, Billy swung around and saw the legless moron stare up at him with a snarl, sealing his mouth shut preparing for impact, as several bullets cut through its skull leaving it to hit the floor like a bowling ball. A few more still wandered about aimlessly, one down the steps **"Reload me!"** Billy urged Rebecca who came to his aid frantically rummaging through the duffle bag and passed him another clip; the gun although more accurate; sacrificed rapid ammo consumption compensating it with firepower. Rebecca clicked the gun releasing a spent magazine and quickly slapped another one in, Billy now taking lead and swung around at a 180 degree angle blowing the living shit out of zombie limbs, bloody shreds of clothing flew all over the place, the last zombie lunged for him, but fell forward having one leg blown off by Enrico; placing his foot down on the creatures throat, it stared up into the barrel end of a twelve gauge shotgun!

The jukebox music cut off after the socket fuse shorted, Enrico pumped an empty shell from the weapons chamber, Rebecca and Gene holstered their guns, and Billy stood down. They looked around the billiard room now engorged with limbs, torsos and entrails lay strewn everywhere!

**"Let's move!" **They rushed through the next-door leading into the south hall,

Enrico and Billy stood right by the door **"do you think it's still out there?" Gene asked "I don't know!" Enrico answerd "Well I for one wouldn't want to be the first to find out" **Billy and Enrico returned looks **"Okay, count of three " " One, two" "Three!"** Billy dragged the lock aside allowing Enrico to pull the metal door that, opened with a loud creak, Billy peaked out with the barrel end of his gun first, quickly switching its torch before showing his face **"We're clear!" "Alright go, I got you covered." **Billy cautiously stepped out first with Enrico following suit watching his back, Rebecca and Gene followed. The four of them wandered down the dark passage, with their weapons at the ready there wasn't a sound except that of their boots clipping across the cement. The candle lights sitting on the wall in the main corridor flickered, while others had fizzled out, the team came out to see a mass of destruction left by the creature. The pillars now reduced to rubble, and there was nothing left of the wall separating the corridor and main parlour apart from the pile of ground mortar **"Jesus!" "Look at this place!" **the parlour was filled with dust and smoke which meant it had been recent.

A black and white surveillance camera hidden in the corner of the ceiling followed them, a dark mysterious figure stood in the monitor room. His radio bleeped, it was Wesker who grabbed the radio from his pocket **"Go ahead 3412!" **Wesker waited for a reply as he held the microphone to his mouth** "Sir we have a major problem, the cargo onboard got out" a soldier replied through the transceiver "What?" "The transportation capsule has been completely destroyed Parasol 13 has escaped " "GEMINI? Active already, that can't be, are you sure?" **Wesker interrupted. The final team of soldiers stood somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, the rain was coming down hard blowing in through the smashed windows with strong gusts that whistled spookily, A soldier stood by the transport **"We're holed up in the abandoned production facility, fierce weather conditions."** Weskers voice came through by radio **"Are you certain it has developed to stage two?" "I've just lost thirteen good men so yes Captain I'm pretty certain!" **Wesker covered the microphone for a second and looked at William **"It's already in active stage two." "But I don't understand how that's impossible unless "** He paused and looked back at Wesker who slowly nodded at him with a small grin, he took his hand off the microphone again "**Go ahead with the evacuation, but leave a two of your men posted outside. We're on our way down, over and out!" "Yes sir!" **he switched the microphone off turning to face Birkin with a grin on his face **"With GEMINI already in stage two, and those fools running around in the mansion this might give us the privilege of witnessing Parasol 13 entering its full adult stage."**

Meanwhile back in the train garage, the fires had fizzled out from the heavy rain and strong winds leaving only the burnt out carriages, and a body count with blood and guts thrown everywhere. Blood and entrails oozed down the walls, the alarm lights now covered in blood and dog chains still flashed furiously! The bodies of soldiers lay strewn about the place; suddenly they started twitching moving about slowly one by one they gradually split open in the same fashion of unzipped body bags, as each mutant began to hatch from their hosts. The walls darkened with inhuman shadows and dancing tendrils, the place was filled with banshee like screams as the monsters each took leave! They rushed out straight across to the abandoned warehouse, sniffing out humans; an unsuspecting soldier posted outside was the first victim. His body was thrown straight through a window tumbling into the warehouse; more glass went everywhere "Go! Go! Head straight for the heliport" another one yelled as the truck started up with an angry growl, the headlights lit up brightly as the trucks tires scrambled across the gravel in a hurried exit, some of the team sat in the back of the truck. The warehouse lit up by angry muzzle fire and filled with screams of fallen soldiers soon replaced by that of the creatures who made quick work of the place,as their whails echoed through the woods.

Enrico and the others wandered slowly through the dark west hall, Billy took steps cautiously **"Be careful, that thing still might be out here somewhere!"** Enrico took that in mind and pumped his shotgun, as they continued down the hall; their footsteps echoed through the place.** "This place just seems to get bigger." "Okay...we need to find a way out of here, so we should split up for now, that way we'll cover more ground but, if you find anything report back"** they nodded in comprehension **"I'll go this way " **Billy pointed to Rebecca **"You're with me!" **Enrico said bursting his bubble **"I don't want you out of my sight for the time being. We'll take the east wing...Watch your backs!" **He nodded to Rebecca and Gene took to their routes, Enrico with Billy hurried down the hall toward the east wing. A black oak door opened with a creak, Enrico and Billy entered the main corridor of east wing, Enrico who took charge with his gun drawn forth and looked around suspiciously. The two wandered through the corridor with only the sound of heavy rain beating down on the windows and small flashes of lightning accompanied by faint rumbles from the clouds; with only the moon just peeking through. The lights were out and only the half crescent moon shone through the blurred windows, Billy stayed close behind Enrico watching his back and checking behind momentarily just in case of anything lurking about! **"You see anything?" "What you mean besides us? No not really, relax we're good nothing's gonna happen to us yet!" **Billy said in an unconvincing tone **"Thank you Billy, that's very comforting".**

Meanwhile Rebecca wandered through a narrow but well carpeted corridor; there was a line of doors on either side, all numbered. It was the staff sleeping quarters, a small table stood against the wall between two doors with a small potted plant and a telephone on it; the plants leaves were all brown and shrivelled up obviously not being tended to for quite some time. She picked the phone up about to put it against her ear, but soon noticing the blood and saliva oozing from the bottom speaker piece in laces she shrieked; she dropped it again in disgust. Rebecca looked underneath the table she'd checked to see the cord was cut so carried on cautiously down the hall. Gene wandered around the north hall as ordered, looking around cautiously her eyes switched from left to right in the darkness! Her issued shoes clicked lightly on the marble floor with each foot step echoing from corner to corner; she came up to a door labelled **_'COMMUNICATIONS SECT. SECURITY PERSONNEL ONLY, BEYOND THIS POINT' _**printed above the frame, taking grip of her custom Beretta before entering. Billy and Enrico came into the next corridor, which split two ways; one lead left back towards the main lobby while went diagonally leading into an unknown area, **"where the hell are we?" "Err, that way leads back to the parlour I think, so we go this way!" **Enrico pointed in the direction of the diagonal corridor, they walked slowly down the diagonal corridor and going round following its shape. The walls were a thick fusion of blurred marble and glass tiles; suddenly there was a noise that seemed to come from behind, the two of them swung around on alert **"you hear that?" **Billy whispered **"Yeah!"** they looked back suspiciously, suddenly jumping back and hid at the side **"Holy shit!" "What?" "It's back! Did it see you?" "I don't know." **They saw the shadow close in on them, Billy took a deep breathe and made a cross prayer on his chest

**"Fuck this!" **he jumped out of his hiding place ready to face it but the thing was nowhere, suddenly he looked up in horror to see it stare down and let out a frightening showing its teeth. Billy fired out recklessly with his gun, ripping away at the ceiling plaster and the walls, as broken marble and plaster crumbled all over the place. Billy; pushed back by the impact, as the creature seemed to evade every bullet that flew its way. Enrico quickly partnered his gun fire with Billy's, the revolting beast scurried across the ceiling in pursuit of them both but was pushed back with a shotgun shell to the head; it squealed out in pain. Its open wound dripping with blood, but still it came at them again using its tendrils to feel around and move from wall to wall, another shell quickly removed it from the ceiling; the creature hadn't time to save its fall as it hit the floor with a loud wet thud. It wiggled about the floor in a frenzied fit; throwing its tendrils everywhere in a violent flurry, suddenly several more shadows appeared from the other end of the corridor **"Here come the rest of them."** Billy stood his ground with his gun ready for them, the creatures clawed their way across the walls toward them both, hissing and screaming some were different in appearance to others in different stages of growth **"We have to go now!" **Billy fired a wild array of bullets which seemed to hit nothing except, the walls that were quickly filled with bullet holes with plaster and rubble blown apart, still the creatures chased them avidly with vicious manner. Enrico grabbed his partners shoulder **"Come on!" **they ran down to the end of the diagonal corridor and came up to a huge steel blue door, Enrico tried the handle but it was locked **"Goddamn it!"** he used all his might to barge at it a couple of times before finally breaking through. Billy kicked the door shut again, and leant against it to take a breather but moved away overhearing the creatures on the other side scrape and beat the door down trying to get through **"That won't hold them for long, we gotta keep moving!" **They ran down the hall into an empty maintenance room, it was filled with nothing but disposal units, brooms, and other disused objects. The walls and floor were pure grime stained concrete and an enormous pillar in the centre that supported the ceiling, about twenty feet up. Enrico pulled out his radio **"Rebecca, Gene anyone come in over" **his radio bleeped from a response **"This is Rebecca, Enrico where are you?" **the alarms were tripped suddenly, and the room was filled with flashing red lights.

Rebecca stood on the landing of the third floor above the now destroyed lobby/parlour, her radio fuzzed only able to receive a patchy signal **"Rebecca were trapped in the maintenance need you to get down here right now, find Gene and get to the maintenance tunnels should know where it is just go we'll try and meet you there!"** just barely understanding the order Rebecca nodded **"Got it over!" **she switched to the next channel so she could contact Gene.

Enrico and Billy ran into the Security hut slamming the door shut behind them again, the noise from the alarms quickly became faint as they shut the door. Looking around surprised but somewhat frustrated and bemused at such a constantly bizarre layout of rooms, tunnels and halls **"We might be able to use this terminal to try and deactivate the alarms, but I'm not entirely accurately with this so..."** He tilted his head for a second shrugging with an unsure look on his face **"What difference does it make?" **Billy asked **"It says here the alarms are only activated in a biohazard emergency; all areas get sealed off section by section" **Enrico answered him **"I think we can point out this is a pretty big fucking emergency" **Billy thought **" Were not in the maintenance tunnels, this is the Generator room, the maintenance facility is ten minutes from here!" "How do you know?" "I just do, there's not really time to sit down and explain it all." "Well shouldn't we head for the maintenance tunnels?" "And how exactly would you like us to get there?" **Enrico asked as he pointed back outside the security window, Billy looked through the window to see zombies begin lurking out from every corner, some lurked from behind disposal units, others appearing from the tunnel shadows **"These bastards just keep popping up!" **He continued punching commands into the keyboard until a 3D mapping screen popped up displaying the mansion layout **"Alright you've got a job to do, so listen closely!" **Billy moved in closer to Enrico looking at the display monitor **"The rooms highlighted in blue are on the first floor, the blinking red dots are those things out there. And we're right here in the red square, but the yellow markers...That's the route leading to the maintenance facility" **Enrico continued as Billy listened **" So..." "So that's where you're going!" **Enrico ordered firmly **"No, oh no wait a minute you're outta your mind I'm not going back out there!" "It beats sitting in here waiting for them to get in!" **Billy thought **" Alright, what do you need me to do?" "You're gonna have go by the foot down the tunnel and get to the maintenance facility. When you get there, there should be another security hut with the correct terminals and the emergency system can only be deactivated down there." **Another black and white monitor watched them both from the corner of the ceiling! **"Once that's done, you can bring the transport back up here and then we can get out of this shit hole"** Enrico passed him a printed slip of three codes **"What are you gonna do?" **_He_ asked **"I'll try and contact Headquarters and call this in, hopefully they'll send Alpha team. Just get it done!"** Billy nodded once as he went to open the door **"Coen." "Yeah..." "Good luck soldier"** Billy made a noticeable smile and with a nod he was gone; the rusted door creaked shut again.

Rebecca rushed through the corridor with Gene not far behind, taking the steps back down to the ground floor **"What's going on?" "I don't know, Enrico said to meet him in the tunnels, we need to get out of here fast!"** a surveillance monitor followed them down the stairs, and switched to the east wing view where hordes of the parasites slithered and crawled around the halls. It zoomed in on them and switched to x-ray mode, one of the creatures scoped the hall out before resonating a frighteningly loud scream as it dropped to the floor! Its tendrils swung and danced around furiously, slowly getting longer; they began wrapping themselves around some of the other parasols pulling them in helplessly; its muscles bulged and pulsated as it seemed to be undergoing an unsightly transformation; its arms and legs grew longer and larger claws began to form. It changed shape almost completely as it was able to stand up on two legs like a person. The other creatures backed away into the shadows watching in fear, its muscles started shaping themselves into arms and legs, and the creatures unlucky enough to get caught within its path had now been absorbed. It grew larger in height and stood upright like a human, it formed shapely claw like hands and feet, its head morphed into a smaller yet more detailed head above its shoulders, no neck but just a head. Muscle mass grew rapidly around its shoulders and arms, still without eyes but instead formed a small opening above its jaw which split open into a mouth full of silver razor sharp teeth; a deep growl formed in its chest before it could let out a bloody great roar.

Heavy panting and boots that scraped and stumbled across the track, as Billy hurried down the dark tunnel with his heart pounding in desperation and hoping he wouldn't bump into anything nasty along the way. He paused to catch his breath and looked back to check how far he'd come. He could just see the light poke through back on the other end and the faint wail of the alarms which followed him down the track! He ran another couple of hundred yards and came out into the maintenance facility; the main power was still on as Billy noticed quickly running up the steps onto the platform. There was a stairwell right which went on toward the left wall leading up the c-shaped upper platform, where the main security hut was; he jogged up the steps onto the upper platform. Quickly he holstered his gun again, as he came up to the door, one of the windows at the side was badly damaged and cracked, there were bloody fist marks all over the door. Billy squeezed the door knob and slowly it turned clockwise with a dull creak, he peered through the gap before entering; he flicked the switch on the wall and the lights flickered on to reveal the rest of the control room. It was larger than the other one, there sat a row of lockers at the far end of the room, as well as various terminals hooked up to a manual generator attached to a series of messy wires were spread all over the floor behind the computers. **"Alright, security codes!" **he muttered to himself as he marched over to the computer, he could still hear wailing faintly outside, he turned the swivel chair around and jumped at the site of a severed hand wrapped around the right arm rest. **"Jesus!" **he pried it of the chair and chucked aside like garbage, before sitting down and dragging his chair up to the computer desk, he switched the monitor back on to see the main monitor run a check list of employees, probably some sort of registration procedure as part of the evacuation in emergencies. He pressed escape to return to the main options screen and pulled the code print slips from out of his pocket hoping he'd remember the order in which to type them in.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere back inside the east corridors the creatures had now completely bombarded the area, they crawled and clambered their way all over each other, growing restless and becoming more aggressive as the rest of the parasites transformed into their second stage. The floors were overrun with entwined tendrils and strings of soaked pink flesh which slithered all over the floors; the corners of the halls were cocooned over, blood, and shed skin. They suddenly created a gap and presented a path for the fully evolved GEMINI prime to pass through, it walked down the hall upright stomping heavily its malformed but somewhat huge feet almost cracked the marble itself making a low grunting sound as it looked around at its potential soldiers. It turned its attention to the metal doors, momentarily glancing up at vents in the sides of the walls. The creatures remained where they were waving their tendrils about almost worshipping the prime creature, the parasol prime observed its lowers and resonated another much louder roar, throwing its hugely muscular arms out, the soldiers screamed under its dominance before disappearing into the shafts and vents. Zombies wandered out from every nook and cranny, hording the main parlour and the rest of corridors. Some were blown to the floor in blood tatters, Rebecca and Gene fired back endlessly creating a temporary path for them to slip through while the ravenous crowds behind were moaning and snarling, bullet after bullet dropped corpse one after the other but as soon as one was down another got back up.

They progressed through towards to the rear passage as a gap was gradually created, Gene put bullets into any freak that dared step near her; it clicked on empty and with no more clips she threw it away in angst. Rebecca anxiously reloaded her Shotgun and fired her way through the gang blocking the door, **"I'm out!" **Gene shouted, **"Here!" **Rebecca answered as she passed Gene the other Beretta, **"c'mon!" **Gene let off a few shots before they both disappeared through the door and slamming it shut behind them again, just as decayed hands banged and scraped on the other side. The two of them rushed down the west end passage, Gene pulled out her radio about to contact Enrico! They slowed down as they came to the far end of the corridor, they could still hear moans of the un-dead from the other end of the passage, still banging and scraping at the door. **"Jesus, they won't give up." **Rebecca, checking her belt to see only one clip left along with the S.T.A.R.S issue combat knife as standard, and a small aid kit. She pulled the last batch of shells consisting of only three from her right waist pocket and shoved them in one after the other **"I hope there aren't more of them down here." "We're almost there." **Rebecca's radio bleeped and fuzzed **"Enrico " "Rebecca? Where are you?" "We're nearly there" **Rebecca said **" You're gonna have to find another way in, those bastards are all over the place down here." "Great!" **Gene thought in frustration** "The only way you're getting through there is in five or six pieces." "More zombies?" "I don't know what they are. We only managed to get through by the skin of our Asses!" "What's the plan?" "Take the ventilation system it should be safe up there, I'll lead you through just ..." "Enrico say again, I'm losing you." **Rebecca urged only hearing Enrico scream thrugh the reciever **" Shit just get up there Get the-fuck back!"** You could hear gunfire on the other end before the signal died **"Enrico!" "Let's go!" **Gene and Rebecca marched down the end of the passage until they came up to a vent "I think this is it." Gene took the lead in a brave effort to protect her partner in case something went wrong **"I'll check it out"** Gene paused distracted by a scuffling noise from around the corner at the end of the west end passage **"What? What is it?" **Rebecca asked constantly looking over her shoulder; Gene ignored her and crawled to the corner edge suspiciously.

A zombie came staggering out from the shadows at first not noticing her as it continued toward the door on the other side, she slipped out her Beretta and shot a hole through its head! Before she had chance to turn around, another zombie jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her firmly, snapping at her neck **"Get off me...No!" **Rebecca jumped back down from the vent again, Gene struggled free and turned as she swung her leg around into to its face not expecting the creature to grab her by the ankle and quickly sink his teeth in, she screamed in agony as she struggled to reclaim her leg from the tall lumbering freak. Rebecca shot him in the chest to make it let go, it shuddered back haplessly as a small chunk of flesh was hanging from its teeth. Soon focusing its attention elsewhere he glared at Rebecca and snarled before scuffling toward them both angrily, Gene using the last of her bullets filled its belly with holes before a final bullet flailed straight through its head, the zombie dumbstruck threw its head back before it fell to the floor in a bundled heap. Rebecca looked at Gene's ankle **"Oh god, c'mon" "Shit!" **Gene thought with an expression of doom and failure on her face **"I'll be alright I think its stopped bleeding lets, just get to the others c'mon!" **Trying hard to ignore the pain, she was helped along by Rebecca who supported her **"Just let me go! Rebecca I'll go...I don't want you to get hurt!"** Rebecca looked at her for a moment **"C'mon give me a hand!" **Rebecca helped her back up into the vent, she struggled to hold in her screams of pain and as she pulled herself up into the crawl space. The entire mansion had been overrun by Umbrellas monsters, as hordes upon hordes of zombies staggered all over the lobby up and down the steps searching for human flesh, others swarmed the halls moaning and wailing loudly as they staggered and stumbled about. Some were in lab coats, some wore suits, others in torn up waiter outfits, some were half naked, and one wasn't wearing any clothes on except a towel around its waist and shower cap on its head moaning with its ravenous brethren. Leeches had overrun everywhere else, bedrooms, empty bottles and other disused rubbish was knocked about the place, even the train wreck back down in the garage, and the armoury would be impossible to reach as they covered the doors in their thousands, as others slithered around leaving trails of slime.

Wesker marched through the hall back towards the other labs; William tried to keep up with the sturdy captain **"Wesker Wesker! Damn it will you listen to me?" "It's over! The research mansion is no longer of use to us; tell the board what you like." "And you still think that one or two of your people could still be alive down there?" **Birkin asked **"I know there's someone still alive in there somewhere, because someone's already reported this back to headquarters. They're sending in Alpha team, I need to keep face!" "Leave? Wait a minute you're not leaving me here to take care of this massacre!" "No. Go up to the heliport, one of my teams will be waiting for you up there get out of here William!" **He stopped surprised as he watched Wesker walk away with a bizarrely calm vigour. Billy was still in the main security hut and finally restored power to the tunnel as the lights flashed back on, he rushed over to the train control panels flicking on various switches. There was rising hum as the trains engine powered up, blue lights flashed through the tunnel, he pulled out his radio **"Okay I think that's it." " Alright get back up here with the train, the others are still coming!" **Enrico said to him through the radio**"Yeah"** Unbeknownst to him a zombie came lurking out from behind one of the lockers, and staggered towards him. Billy switched around just as the zombie grabbed him trying to bite him; he struggled with the un-dead engineer whose cap fell off as he tried to overpower Billy.

He managed to hit it in the face with his gun forcing him back about to fire but quickly realised he couldn't, Billy tried again only to hear another click **"Damn it!" **The zombie staggered toward him again moaning and snarling, Billy literally smashed its face in with the butt end of his weapon and ran out of the office back down onto the main platform. The train looked new like it had never been used, the windows were blacked out and looked toughened as was the train itself waiting for him. The side doors automatically opened as he[Billy] approached the train before entering and hurrying into the control room **"okay how does this one work?"** he grabbed the manual that hung at the side and flicked through it, switching switches and pulling back two levers; the front lights shone brightly shooting through tunnel. He turned a dial switch and activated the trains' weapons, two slits opened up at the front of the train revealing three mini rockets either side, another switch activated the trains turrets at either side of the front carriage, two small mini guns revolved out **"okay"** Billy said to himself as he switched the weapons off again, he looked at the other levers and pushed one forward causing the train to power the diesel engine forward as it moved with a heavy jerk. It hummed through the tunnel gradually picking up speed.

Gene and Rebecca crawled through the vent passageways; their breathing became heavy and confined within such a tight crawl space, they were beginning to feel like rats in a maze **"This thing has to end somewhere"** Gene checked her gun, which was now empty so she willingly discarded it in frustration **"What have we got left?" "Not much, this magazine...A couple of stun grenades that's it!" "Hopefully we won't need them!" **Gene said in a disappointed tone, as she lead Rebecca through the shaft bumping and banging, suddenly stopping as she heard something from behind but there was nothing there. She continued through Rebecca following before reaching a turn point, suddenly Rebecca had her foot caught on something "What the " she looked back to see a claw like hand pull at her foot **"Rebecca!"** Gene cried **"What What is that?" **it pulled her again **"Grab on to me!"** she ordered as Rebecca did so, Taking Rebecca's gun she fired inside the shaft not realising right away as the first bullet ricocheted off the inner walls, she fired again this time at the creatures hand which quickly let out an unbearable screech releasing Rebecca's foot **"Move!" **She barked dragging Rebecca up in front of her but suddenly found _herself_ in the creatures grasp which had returned taking a much firmer grip of her injured ankle **"Grab my hand!" **she grabbed tightly to Rebecca who found herself pulled in also due to the creatures immense strength, it growled and hissed in a game of tug of war with Rebecca who took her pistol back aiming for the creatures' hand; ignoring the bullets it sustained the creature refused to let go of Gene who could only scream in agony **"C'mon just hold on"** Gene tried to keep a hold of Rebecca's hand which began to lose grip of hers, she could only stare into Rebecca's terrified eyes before finally losing grip as she was pulled back into the shadows **"Rebecca!"** her scream faded **"Gene...Gene!"**

Rebecca froze in terror unsure of what to do, now alone and out of ammunition scrambled through the rest of the shaft trying to reach the other end; she could hear the creatures cries of anger which had obviously started a new pursuit in order to finish the job bringing its brethren alng to hunt her, she used to her last bullet to shoot back which luckily burst through an pipeline; a huge gust of scolding hot air shot out from the bullets hole. Rebecca finally saw a small light not far ahead, crawling through as fast as she could! Upon reaching the end her feet kicked the grill off its hinges; it hit the floor with a loud clank allowing Rebecca to ease down and drop out back into an open corridor again and for a short few seconds relieved at the scent of freedom though she daren't look back. Wounded by the loss of her partner Rebecca thought like Gene for a moment trying to keep a tough and impenetrable exterior as she continued on, the alarms wailed faintly throughout the mansion. Looking down at her gun now empty so would serve no apparent use, she dropped the weapon slowly bringing her head up to face the dark wide corridor; the only light was the full moon that shone down on her face through the skylight in a darkly gothic manner before she walked across floor over the badly faded Umbrella insignia.

Enrico had locked himself inside the security hut as the zombies outside grew restless banging at the door, desperate to get in **"Don't leave us here!"** his mind begged and pleaded at the thought of Billy making his own escape, the door hinges suddenly became loose, Enrico was low on ammunition so he clambered up the service ladder and pushed the roof hatch open to get on the roof of the security hut. He put the hatch down again, and looked out at the rooms vastness, while the flesh hungry freaks started gathering around the hut reaching out for him; Enrico was trapped; he checked his gun which carried one last bullet that told him something but almost jumped out of his skin as Rebecca burst out through the doors at the side on the same level platform as him **"Rebecca you made it!" **they looked around as the zombies had overrun the place, **"Billy" "I'm here man!"**

A familiar voice replied through their radio sets as a train came through the tunnel, there was blood smeared on the front of the carriage **"Billy!" **Rebecca shouted **"C'mon hurry"** He shouted through the side window, as the train began to accelerate. The two ran down the large steps just avoiding zombie hands that grabbing for them through the gates bars, they looked around waiting for the next open side door, Enrico spotted one **"Over there, hurry!"** Enrico followed them just managing to grab on and pull himself in, he leant against the wall by the side door just avoiding head on contact with the tunnel wall. He chucked his gun aside no longer of any use to him. Billy came back out through the automatic door and down the steps to greet them **"I changed my mind about you!" **Enrico spoke as he looked at Billy **"A good soldier never leaves his men behind!"** Rebecca looked up at him smiling warmly **"I'm gonna dress this, otherwise it's gonna get infected and go septic."** Enrico's smile soon faded as he focused on his injuries **"No, wait we'll find a way to help you, we can help" "It's too late, you know it is!" **Rebecca looked at him discerningly, and took out her med kit. There was only a small amount of bandage left, but she used it anyway and began dressing his arm and shoulder. Billy unzipped his blood stained Umbrella jacket and flung it aside **"I'm sorry I didn't get here any faster, those things were inside the tunnel." "Forget it you came back...That's all that matters!" **Billy looked at Rebecca for a minute still dressing Enrico's arm she looked back up at him "**We made it were goin home!"** they smiled calmly, Billy went towards the double doors that opened automatically, he entered the next carriage brightly lit by power cell lights as well the windows that flashed a burning red as they rushed through the tunnel passing service lights.

It was a utility area and there were empty tool crates piled up at the far end, worn biohazard uniforms were hung up at the side while some were slung in the corner covered in dust. Rebecca came in behind him **"Billy." "What is it?" **He said as he turned around to face her **"Are you alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?"** Rebecca looked around still standing by the doors; she gave him a concerned look he looked at her again **"Okay we're here now, we got out, and we survived now it's your turn. What happened? I need to know, did you really kill those people?" **he stood there paused in thought, suddenly suffering flashbacks of his past. He looked up at Rebecca; everything flashed a bright blue for a second.

_A troop of armed soldiers marched and trampled through the thick tropical foliage, passing exotic trees and plants, aiming their machine rifles about cautiously. The scorching sun gleamed down on them through the openings! They were all in green desert camouflage gear; gradually they came into the opening into a small native village, greeted by the rest of the troop who stood around. The villagers had been taken from their homes and tied up like animals in the centre. "We were on an apparent search and rescue mission, somewhere in South Cambodia then the Captain was given new objectives!" One villager tried to get up but was kicked to the floor again; others were screaming and crying for their very lives "Please, we are just simple villagers, why must we be bound like dogs? Please at least let our families go I beg of you!" "Shut up! You don't talk unless asked to understand!" "Adams!" "Sir" "Hunt!" "Yes sir!" "Coen" Billy stood in line amidst his fellow soldiers "Coen!" "Sir!" the three of them marched out and lined up next to the rest of the firing squad._

_"That piece of shit ordered for the entire village to be executed, they were just innocent people who were kicked out of their own homes!" The Captain screamed the order for them to shoot, the firing squad let rip as sounds of the jungle were muted out by multiple machine gun fire, the villagers' screams were left unheard as bullet filled bodies hit the floor. One young boy was left standing in the middle of the bodies, he trembled with terror, and he was too scared to try and free his hands from the worn rope they were bound in. Billy stood in fear unable to move, with his rifle still aimed at the boy. Some of the other soldiers looked at him, while the Captain glared at him "Finish it." He didn't answer still unable to move "Finish it Now soldier, that's an order!" Billy looked at the boy and saw the fear through his eyes, the Captain barked at him deliriously and marched towards him angrily, everything seemed to go in slow motion while Billy froze oblivious to what was going on around him, he lowered his rifle. Suddenly his issued pistol was snatched from its holster, as the Captain shot out at the boy; another body hit the sandy floor!_

_The captain turned and faced Billy staring him right in the eye; Billy stood to attention purposely avoiding eye contact with his superior "You just got yourself a life sentence in a maximum security military prison. As of 1600 today there was a misunderstanding with the locals, a fight broke out, we avoided a head on battle but a renegade soldier Billy Coen took it upon himself to kill every last villager in this area. After disobeying a direct order, was then stripped of his duties and put under military arrest. How do you plead?" Two soldiers cuffed him and dragged him away; Billy went without argument as he watched the Captain walk away without another thought. -_

Billy snapped out of his flashback returning to here and now; Rebecca glanced at him as her hair blew back from the velocity of the trains wind speed. **"I didn't kill those people. There was nothing I could do; my entire platoon set me up!" "It really wasn't you!" **she said in a knowing voice, he stared out of the window beside him with his arms folded his spiky hair moved loosely as wind ruffled through his head. Enrico still in the other carriage sat down on the bench and injected himself with small morphine doses out of Rebecca's med kit. The tunnels bright lights still rushed past the train windows **"You okay?" **Rebecca asked, Enrico checking shotgun and opened the loading chamber only to find it was empty and then checking his pockets for spare shells but found nothing. He carefully placed it down on the bench suddenly his radio bleeped he quickly sat up and pulled out from his waist holster **"Forest!" "Enrico is that you Jesus I thought everybody was dead " "Not this horse, where the hell are you?" "At one of the stations, I lost Kenneth...Look...something's going on" **Forest' voice began breaking through the radio **"No shit!" "I'm moving up to tram port, it doubles as a freight port, I'll try and use that and head for the other mansion can you get there?" **Enrico replied** "Another mansion...Did you find anybody?" "Not unless they're dead first Captain, we're shit out of luck but, maybe there'll be someone over there."** Enrico overheard gunfire **"Forest what's going on?" **he cried **" Just get to the mansion I'll rendezvous with you there!" "Alright, just stay alive, over!" **Forest barked before breaking up again** "Okay we got one last stop to make, let's get to work!"** Billy clipped and clopped back up to the control room; Enrico stopped him for a moment **"Can you work this thing?" "Yes" "Good, alright let's do this." **His orders faded out as Billy entered the control room and the door hissed shut behind him.

Suddenly the alarms were tripped as the orange lights quickly turned to a blood red and began flashing furiously throughout the tunnel, Billy turned to look back in a dramatic state **"It's here!" **he said to himself before grabbing the train manual, Enrico and the others looked around **"Oh great! What now?" **Enrico stared towards the rear of the train. Dozens of inhumane shapes screamed angrily as they frantically clawed their down the tunnel walls after the train, their thick pink fleshy arms and tendrils waving about like mad as the prime creature cleared a path in a fit of rage, roaring and screaming which echoed all the way into the train. Enrico slowly walked down into the second carriage with suspicious ears, he paused for a second in the middle of the second carriage, and the others stood in the first carriage on full alert with their guns out. They could hear clomping and scraping across the rooftops of each carriage, Enrico holding his gun tightly **"Rebecca!" "Yep?" "How much ammo we got left?" **She pulled the duffle bag aside and rummaged into it, there were a few shells left, the two stun grenades, and a luckily several more clips.

She took out the box of loose shells and threw it across to him; suddenly an automatic voice cut through the noise **"ATTENTION BIOHAZARD EMERGENCY DETECTED, THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS NOW BEEN ACTIVATED. ATTENTION BIOHAZARD EMERGENCY DETECTED, THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS NOW BEEN ACTIVATED, THIS SEQUENCE MAY NOT BE ABORTED, WILL ALL EMPLOYEES PROCEED TO THE CENTRAL CARRIAGE"** Enrico's head shot up as he heard something move around on the roof of the carriage with a heavy set of feet fall, his gun followed the direction of the noise **"What is that?" **Rebecca asked, **"I don't know!" **The control room door whooshed open with Billy who stood in the doorway "**Guys, we got a problem!" **A scraping sound came from behind Billy who turned around curiously** "What?" **without warning a huge claw ripped through the side of the carriage they were in **"What-the-fuck!"** the claw pulled out, the others stood around fully alert waving their guns about trying to follow the noise, suddenly the claw tore through another section. Enrico shot at it several times but was unable to damage the creatures' hand, it pulled out again **"Stay away from the walls, Get up!"** He said firmly to Gene who hauled her self up, looking all pale with blood and sweat all over her face **"What the hell is it?" "I don't know." "I mean" "I don't know!" **Enrico snapped a third time at Rebecca. They could hear it stomping and banging its way across the carriage roof again **"He's playing with us." **Billy said **"Shut up!" **Enrico said trying to listen for where it might next attack. Gene stood still in between Rebecca and Enrico, slightly unaware of the situation and let her guard down, suddenly the claw burst through the roof just barely having time he took a dive for the opposite end of the carriage **"Jesus" "Shoot, shoot it!" **Enrico and Billy opened fire and pelted its arm with bullets though at first just punched through minor flesh as blood splattered about from its arm, Enrico let rip into its hand and blew cracks into its claws quickly making blood of its hand the creature squealed and pulled its claw back out.

Rebecca backed away in fear about to reach for her gun, when out of nowhere another creature appeared through a readymade hole in the ceiling, it screamed right in her face; with another scream she jumped back **"Rebecca!" **The others switched around to see it, but were distracted as dents were suddenly punched into the roof of the car indicating more of them tried to break through, like some kind of sadistic game the soldier disappeared again **"They're all here" "Oh shit." **The automatic voice continued to repeat its warning which echoed through the tunnels, Enrico, and Billy stood about the second carriage on opposites of each other with their weapons out. Billy stood by the control room doors and looked around up at the ceiling in caution, he pulled the cock back on his gun, a spare bullet popped out with a chink; suddenly two more appeared and jumped down into the train screaming wildly as weird lumps of flesh and muscle moved around their faces, they ran towards them, Enrico fired numerous bullets at them. One flailed through the skull of one, it paused and squealed before dropping to the floor in a dead heap. He made a knowing look **"Heads."** He said to him self **"It's the heads" "What?" **Gene asked Billy **"The heads go for the heads."** The other one looked up at them and made a low growl but suddenly hit the deck as another bullet whizzed through its head.

A small number grouped and tumbled in over each other, fighting and snapping at each one another before turning their attention back to Enrico and the others, Rebecca starting firing away as did Enrico, Billy shot between them as bullets flayed about the carriage missing some while hitting others. The last few screamed and threw their malformed arms out whilst the tendrils on their backs waved about furiously, followed by more bullets as they whizzed through mutated flesh flying through the skulls of the remaining several. Enrico's gun clicked on empty **"Shit." "We have to get off this train right now!"** suddenly an even bigger claw pierced the carriage roof, Billy stumbled back startled, "What the " before Enrico had chance to finish his question the huge claw struck down on them again, this time using both hands the beast slowly tore the roof of the carriage wide open. The others creatures growled and wailed angrily before then slowly making a path for their leader and began disappearing into the shadows, the huge hulking shape lowered itself into the carriage growling and purring somewhat as it observed its prey. The growls turned into a huge roar of anger; its tendrils danced about furiously whilst extending its lance like tongue around its face and crown. The team backed away slowly **"Oh my God!"** Rebecca thought backing into the control room door that closed on her as she stepped in, she jumped up and nudged the door but it was stuck **"Shit...''** obviously it appeared to be locked.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Enrico and the Billy were now in serious trouble, the creature looked around at them examining them in detail, Enrico slowly pulled the cock back on his gun with the slightest click it swung its head in his direction hissing and snorting. Its body was muscularly developed similar to that of a man so much that it was disturbing **"Coen?" "What?" "You armed? Rebecca"** they looked around to see Rebecca had disappeared **"Rebecca?" "I'm in here!"** a muffled voice answered **"the door won't open." **Billy looked at the monster as he backed away and rushed toward the door trying to pry it open but was unable to budge it open, he barged at it using all his strength but it was no use **"It's locked I can't get it open."** The main LCD bleeped red on the control panel Rebecca ran over to it, there were various readings being scrolled through on the register. Billy looked around for something to get the door open with, suddenly the creature let out a bellowing roar in a fit of rage as it lunged in for the attack, and Enrico began firing into its head. A string of bullets flayed about bouncing off its seemingly impenetrable skull, Billy fired countless times with the same results every bullet seemed to bouncing off the creatures body as if it had been scotch guarded **"Jesus, I keep firing but he won't go down. Why wont he be a good puppy and play dead?" **it snarled and screeched still whipping it's tendrils about furiously, it made a dashing blow for Enrico who just dodged the attack by a hair follicle. Billy rummaged through the back and found one last Sub-machine gun fully loaded and clicked off safety, Enrico kept firing with the last few bullets ricocheting off its body like a pinball machine!

Bullets flailed through its arm, taking out a considerable chunk of mutant flesh, He fired only to hear his gun click on empty **"Shit!" **he whispered to him self now faced against an extremely pissed Monster. It made a low chesty growl; snarling and salivating showing its razor sharp teeth then let out another bellowing roar in a fit of rage lunged toward Enrico and slammed him out of the way like an oversized football player. It targeted Billy who suddenly raised his arm, gun in hand and let rip with a powerful burst of muzzle fire that encased the room in flashes of orange light followed by a furious screech. Rebecca looked up at the window box above the automatic door and saw the flashes of muzzle fire **"What's going on?" **She rushed over to the LCD monitor again and read the register scroll, instructions popped up explaining an emergency stop/slow down procedure. Rebecca read through it, her eyes switched from the left to right as she carefully went through everything; suddenly she made a knowing look.

Billy kept side dodging about the carriage trying to avoid the creatures grasp, intent on making mincemeat out of the fleshy testosterone induced hybrid of terror. His finger was forced down on the trigger, releasing powerful bursts of bullet rounds per time whizzing through its arms and shoulders; bullet round after round only caused the overwhelming beast to hold its ground as best it could while still shuddering from impact. Mostly infuriated after losing more chunks of unaccountable flesh, the claws in its feet clamped onto the carriage floor with a loud clank sound as it stood tall and strong releasing an infuriated clustered octave of screeching and squealing, which echoed throughout the flashing tunnel! Billy dropped the empty clip and dragged the final rations of ammo from his military gondolier and packed the last clip into gun, Enrico awoke to the sound of a firefight and almost jumped out of skin as he lay only a few feet behind the bloodthirsty creature busy with the young soldier. He crawled back further away from the hideous hybrid until he felt he was a safe distance away from it, the radio sitting aside him that had bin flung from his ammo belt bleeped suddenly. Enrico reached over just managing to use his free arm, as the other had pulled a muscle or two "Enrico go ahead!" He responded in a gruffly tone **"Enrico, what's going on?" **Rebecca cried **"We're having a ball Are you ok?" "Where's Billy, who's firing look I need somebody to get over to rear carriage and switch the trains auto track device to manual, and get that thing to follow you" "You got a plan?" **Enrico asked holding his gun to his chest lsitening to the door glancing back momentarily** "Listen once you've switched it to manual, a can detach the carriages one at a time, I need somebody down there, armed, and lure that thing on the other carriages then we can get the hell off this train You up to the job soldier?"** He didn't answer but glanced at the battle scene and focused on Billy as sweat glistened on his forehead.

Billy fired in a varied direction to confuse the hulking beast, giving him momentary windows to blast through its arms and legs some more! The creature used it's tendrils to fix it's wound and began regenerating damaged flesh in the blink of an eye "**You want this huh you want more I'll give you more you psychopathic son of a bitch!"** its jaw split open into a tripod again and in a fit of uncontrollable rage let out an even louder more powerful roar which almost tore Billy's head off **"I'm running out of ammo here fast, options I need options!" **without mercy of a split second his gun jammed on empty, the creature growled salivating at him, the weapon suddenly smacked violent from Billy' and stomped towards him, he backed away but was shoved down and hit the floor with a thud just as tendrils wrapped tightly around his left ankle pulling him into the beasts grasp. The beast drooled ready to maul its helpless victim; suddenly a fire axe swooped over its head and cut through the tendril now severed and flailed around; the creature screamed out in agony. Blood spurted from the severed tendrils; Enrico stared at hit **"So you can be hurt!"** the tall officer said in a gruff tone as he used both hands to pull the axe out of the train floor with a loud clink, the fire axes edge glimmered from the carriage ceiling lights **"Billy, we got a plan. Get to the rear carriage and take this I can't give you much of a window!" "Okay!" "Billy"** He chucked the radio over to him **"Now go!" **Billy ran towards the rear end of the train, Enrico turned to face the beast again. He looked at its insanely muscular hunched back; before it stomped angrily toward him once more. It examined the condition he was in, sniffing the air surrounding him hissing and snorting! As it made an evil grin, saliva seeped from it's gums **"Yeah that's right, you want me I'm Mr. Sardine"** the hulking abomination stomped towards him slowly then gradually faster as Enrico backed away with the axe gripped firmly gripped in both hands, the creature stomped about across the floor followed by loud clank as it smashed a service ladder out of the way.

Billy ran down through each carriage, mutant soldiers began appearing from odd crevices; Billy ducked and dodged his way through. They scurried about the ceiling screeching and squealing trying to call their master, He reached the rear carriage! The car mainly consisted of chemical stores and bio-defence compartments, various rifles and other weaponry were safely locked away, right at the back by the rear service door was the device multi-board, Billy went over to it and examined the controls on how to use it. **"Okay let's see what we got here!" his radio bleeped "Hello hello?" **she held the radio close to her mouth **"Rebecca!" **a voice came through **"Billy?" **he sighed for a minute before responding** "I'm at the back of the train now what do I do?" "There should be a red cluster of buttons and a small lever" "Yeah?" "Push buttons #3 and #4 then pull the lever!" "Okay." **He pushed the buttons as instructed but accidentally pressed #2 and #4, the control board bleeped on 'error' **"Shit, hold on let me do it again!"** he waited for a few seconds while it reset itself, there were bangs and shoves from the other side of the door as the GEMINI grew restless trying to get in. The machine had reset, Billy pushed in buttons #3 and #4 then slowly pulled the lever down, there was a loud click and Billy looked around **"Okay, I think I did it what did I do?" **he answered **"The easy part"** Enrico still fought hopelessly against the overwhelming beast, swing and slash after swing after slash the beast took every blow with pleasure while avoided most others "C'mon is that the best you got!" Enrico yelled, knowing deep down that this was ultimately a lost fight, the creature spared no expense and laid into him full strength. He made a hefty strike with the axe swooping down over its shoulders but was stopped mid-swing and had the axe ripped from out of his hands, the axe was thrown across the floor as Enrico was grabbed around the neck and lifted up by the immensely strong beast.

It held him up against the wall growling and snarling, saliva oozed from its mouth as it jaw slowly opened into three about to devour him suddenly threw its good arm into the trains upper interior grabbing a random series of electrical wires **"...I'll-swallow-you-whole!"** Enrico horrified that it could actually speak could barely breathe as he stared into the face of death **"Choke on em you ugly son-of-a..."** suddenly with a mighty swing the axe was wedged into the creatures back like a sliced apple, followed by an unworldly cry of pain from the creature as it dropped Enrico and swung around trying to remove the axe from its back only to see Billy standing in the door way with a look of anger on his face he backed away down the rear carriages again, the unholy beast was stunned for a moment before ripping the axe clean from its back and quickly followed him after flinging the axe aside it went straight into the wall of the carriage. Billy made progress backing further and further away, he had a rifle hidden strapped to his back **"That's it c'mon come on!" **he snapped taunting the beast, it pleasingly strolled in, still having the fear of doubt in the back of his mind as the frighteningly disfigured humanoid drew closer toward him. It stopped suddenly, Billie's grin dropped as he paused **"What's the matter? Not so tough now huh?" **it stood there for a few long moments examining the carriage; Billy was in between the catwalk of the third and fourth carriage.

He glared at the creature **"C'mon, you stupid fuck C'mon!" **he screamed in a furiously, but it remained where it stood distracted by the smell of fear from the others **"No!" **Billy muttered to him self, **"Okay shit for brains, you wanna play smart fucker?" **He pulled out the rifle from its strap holster; the barrel was marked with the biohazard symbol **"Eat this!" **with that the rifle shot out a special nitro-glycerine tip bullets and whizzed straight through it's flesh, setting a small chain of sparks that burnt away at its flesh from the inside. The beast turned back and faced him whailing and screaming in agony losing a small chunk of flesh this time permanently, waving its tendrils about and flailing its arms out in anger. Billy cocked the rifle again and shot another straight into its torso causing the same effect, the beast flailed about in pain but suddenly lunged at Billy **"Oh, shit!" **he ran as fast as he could into the last carriage; the enraged beast stormed across the catwalk making quick work of the carriage door tearing it off like a piece of foil! Billy moved aside and went into hiding as it entered, giving himself the opportunity to dive back into the third carriage again outsmarting the creature, the clamp quickly loosened and detached from the remaining three carriages. The hulking animal swung its head around in pure rage and again came tearing through the parting carriage after him leaping across to the third carriage, just as the fourth was destroyed along with the tunnel by the fiery explosions which had begun tearing the tunnel down in sections in an unmerciful ball of flames that was quickly catching up with the train.

Billy stumbled back as the wounded beast struggled to hold on but managed to pull itself in **"Okay, maybe you are smarter than you look."** Billy said with a tone of angst in his voice. **"Billy!" **Enrico yelled down to him **"Get the hell outta there!" **He stepped into the doorway leading into the second carriage, and looked down just as the clamps slowly came loose but jammed on a loose pin **"Not now!" **The creatures' wounds were slowly beginning to heal; it let out a bellowing roar as its freakishly mutated soldiers aided his call. The mutant army scuttled about the ceiling of the third carriage, lashing out at Billy with their tendrils and lance like tongues **"No, fuck off..." **one screamed in his face abruptly through his sentence **"fuck away from me!" **Billy used the last bullets from the biohazard rifle; one by one the creatures fell to the floor like vermin squealing and writhing in pain as shells pierced their smoking carcasses. The beast had almost fully recovered, Billy stepped in between carriages and looked down again to see clamp finally give way almost taking him down with it; a hand suddenly grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back into the second carriage, a grateful Billy unable to speak from shortness of breath could only give Enrico a silent thank you as he nodded. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed the back end of the second carriage by the tip of its claws; Billy cut his eyes at Enrico as they turned to see the beast trying to grip on before the third carriage fell away. Billy checked his rifle and noticed their was one bullet left, he shot straight into its hand; with that the creature let out one last scream of defeat before it finally gave in, dragged away by the third carriage. They stood and watched the carriage make distance, the beasts shape began to shrink quickly engulfed the by the explosion!

They stood in the open rear door, sweating and breathing heavily as the mild winds from the trains velocity blew through their hair; they stopped for a minute and looked at each other **"The train!" **they said somewhat simultaneously, Enrico banged on the door which was still locked **"Rebecca" **Enrico called **"Rebecca!" **Billy urged. Rebecca stood at the controls with a stern look on her face **"I've got this!" **she convinced herself, she could see daylight shine through at the end of the tunnel while flicking through the pages of the trains manual. **"Apply the breaks/emergency break this should be a piece of cake!"** Rebecca tried the levers and pulled the gears down, but it would not stop the train **"Oh screw this, emergency break!" **she said just as her hand slammed down on the emergency break panel. With that sparks flew from the wheels as the train jerked trying to slow down. Gradually the train decreased in speed, Billy and Enrico stood in the central carriage, Billy heard a noise on the roof, Enrico got back up **"what now?" **Billy huffed **"Well I'm out of..."** he noticed a small opening beneath the shoulder rest of the rifle with spare bullets inside, Rebecca held on as the train grew slowed to a steadier speed soon reaching the end of the tunnel she was forced to raise her arm and shield her eyes from the sudden but much welcome burst of sunlight and blue skies.

There was a separate garage a few yards ahead, the explosions lit up the tunnel which slowly crumbled and collapsed in on itself; the fire calmed leaving a back wash which came rushing out of the tunnel slowly turning into smoke. The train gradually came to a halt inside the unknown garage! Rebecca let go and stood there for few seconds to catch her breath, suddenly there was a loud series of banging and kicking; she turned and looked to see blood beneath the door seeping in toward her feet! The bangs continued as the door was pushed and forced inward, Rebecca backed away in shock as a fleshy claw pulled the door aside, only to see Billy and Enrico in the doorway and quickly shoved the hefty smoking carcass aside. **"You didn't expect to see this face again did you admit it!" "You're alive!" **she said with relieved tone **"C'mon"** Billy said in a calm tone, they clambered down the stairs, Enrico put his arm on her shoulder **"Let's get out of here!" **They strolled out onto the platform; smoke hissed from each grill at the side of the carriages from engine exhaustion Billy flung the rifle away **"Won't need this anymore!"** The three of them walked over towards the platform steps that lead straight up to the surface, **"So I guess we made it huh?"** Billy said with a huff **"Yeah we made it you did good fellas!"** Billy and Enrico stood in front of her smiling Enrico folded his arms.

Suddenly saliva dripped next to Billy's foot, he turned in horror to see one a final parasol rear its ugly head over the top of hte carriage opening its mouth to show its razor sharp teeth, gobsmacked he looked over at the rifle knowing he'd be dead before his hand could grip the trigger, suddenly the train activated its onboard weapons system and followed by a split second of silence a rocket shot its head into a mass of flesh and bone fragments. He glanced at the train for a moment before it suddenly powered down! "Let's get the hell out of here!" The trio clambered up the wide set of concrete steps eventually reaching the surface, welcomed by the morning sky and the rising sun. They wandered over to the opening in the woodlands on the edge of a small rut leading down into more woodland! They stood there watching the sunrise **"It's really over huh?" **An exhausted Rebecca nodded **"Yeah" **Billy thought **"I guess." "What do we say when we get back to head quarters?" **Enrico asked slightly worse for wear, Rebecca shrugged shaking her head. There followed another few seconds of silence as they stood on the cliff edge, Rebecca stood and watched the skies as the morning breeze gently stroked her hair **"...Officially Lt. Billy Coen is dead! He died somewhere in that mansion" **Billy smiled **"Yeah I guess I'm a zombie now." "Look. That must be the other mansion where Forest and Kenneth were headed!" **They looked on over the woodland to see a mansion just about peer out in the centre. Enrico and Rebecca stood the opposite side facing the exiled soldier, Rebecca walked over to him unlocking the rusted cuff on his wrist, and he slipped it off throwing it aside rubbing his wrist. Rebecca stepped back again, they both saluted him, and Billy returned the salute and stamped his foot "**Get outta here Soldier!" **Billy looked at her for a moment **"Thank you Rebecca." **She nodded to him with a small grin, before taking separate paths; Billy strolled away from the sunset. Rebecca looked back and watched him for a second before heading off toward the mansion with her compatriot! The morning sun had risen and gleamed over the green forest, but there was still an unusual silence, a butterfly rested on an abandoned spider's web, its wings were worn at and decayed looking as it lay on its new found home.

-END-


End file.
